Bruises and Bitemarks
by huskylover149
Summary: It's not like Rin didn't like starving and being away from any civilization, that's all his life was about... Right before a group of exorcists got the call to come after him. But instead of 'exorcising' him, they decided to take the interesting teen in and care for him. Yet for Rin, nothing ever seems to go right, and soon he finds himself in quite the pinch. MATURE READERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Welcome to my second fanfiction! I really wanted to write this because I love Blue Exorcist, and because I am sick and have a computer. Honestly, Sick Me + Computer = fanfiction stories. But yeah! I have nothing else to say except...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, but if I did it would be the best yaoi anime ever.**

**Now on with the story!**

_A small male child walked down the street, eyes glued to the ground and feet stumbling at an awkward pace forward. Walking further away from the streetlamps' light, the boy claddin' in a black T-shirt far too large, and black disheveled shorts that went down to his knees, passed a woman with her daughter. They looked at the boy, concerned for his clothing, because it was below freezing with wind and snow raging down around them. "Are you lost?" Came the soothing voice of the woman, her own child looking out from behind her to see the little boy around the age of 5. However, they didn't expect what they saw when the 5-year-old turned towards them. Blood streamed out of his tear ducts, nose, and mouth, dripping down his chin and into the pure white snow. The mother screamed and ran away, leaving her daughter to linger behind a moment longer. The little girl was around 4, with golden blonde locks, and green eyes. As she stared at the sight before her, with blood gathering up in the boy's eyes and falling down his cheeks, she realized that he was crying. His sorrowful blue eyes were red-rimmed, and stood out against his pale skin almost as white as the snow around them. As the mother realized she forgot her own daughter, she ran back and pulled her along, but the child kept staring into those beautiful eyes that seemed so full of loneliness. Until finally the two disappeared from into the drift, the boy looked down at his hands which were now turning purple. Acting like everything was just normal, the boy continued to walk on into the nothingness ahead._

Rin woke with a start, hitting his head on a branch and almost falling out of the pine tree that he slept in. His sharp canines bit into his lip and blood filled his mouth, making him fall off the branch 10 feet in the air. Luckily though, he caught on to a small branch below it, and held on, slowly pulling himself up. Sighing, the boy of around 16 settled down once more, thinking about the dream he's been having for every night, ever since he could remember. Which, surprisingly, didn't go back that far. Rin was dressed in a dark blue hoodie, with dark beige shorts and black converse. His hair was a darker blue than his hoodie, looking almost black, and his eyes were blue, though if you stared at them long enough, they would gradually change to a different shade of blue, or add green and yellow near the pupil. His ears were pointed at the tips, and he didn't let _**anyone **_see it, _much less __**himself**_, but he had a tail with a tuft of fur at the end. Weird right? It all happened when he had been given a sword by a voice that seemed to rumble in the ground. But that was about 10 years ago, right where his memories started. (His tail was now tucked into his waistband.)

Being snapped out of his thoughts by the smell of food, Rin swung expertly out of the tree, and followed his great sense of smell to the source. Opening his eyes when he got to the edge of the forest where it opened into a strange town, he scoffed as he realized that the food was coming from a charity for homeless people. There was already a line of bums with shredded clothing holding bowls of fresh soup, and it smelled _oh-so-delicious.. _But the teen refused, even when his stomach growled loud enough for a few people to turn and look, only to see no one there, even though he had no recollection of a family, even if his clothes looked liked he'd been through a tornado, he refused to consider himself homeless. _**GRRRRR. **_Rin grabbed his stomach and fell into the shadows once more as his hunger caused a few to look his way. It had almost been a week since he had last eaten something besides a handful of wild berries and a handful of river water. Those were both bad for the health and he had thrown it up though... So he guessed it had been a week after all. Damn. If anyone caught a glimpse of his actual frame, they would of thought he was a stick and could accidentally break him if they stomped hard enough. But that was hardly the case, considering he was probably the most athletic person that any of the police knew. How did they know this...? Well, it's time you found out.

Sighing, Rin knew what he had to do. He wasn't a criminal, no, far from it. But the teen had to get food one way or another, and his pride did not care if it was hungry, they would not give in to charity. So, getting ready to sprint for his life, the blue-eyed teen ran out of the forest and made way for the shop only a few meters away. Analysing what he would get as the store came into view, people screamed as he seemed to blur in and out of sight because of his speeds. Sirens went off that were monitoring the butcher's place, ready for Rin since he came every month. The teen smirked, blurring in the shop owner's eyes as he stuffed lots of meat into a bag, then a sausage into his mouth like a dog for good measure, and made a Beeline back to the forest. Of course the cops tried to stop him with taunts, but that was futile and fell on pointy deaf ears as the boy jumped onto one of the store's roof and easily passed them. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up the 16-year-old's leg, and he looked back to see a dart in his calf. '_What?' _Rin stumbled and fell off the rooftops, tumbling through the air and hitting the ground with an 'oof!'

"Oops, didn't mean for you to fall off the roof there. Now let's see, what demon are you?" A teen with glasses and weirdly placed moles bent over and stared at Rin with turquoise eyes. In his hand was a gun. "Oi Okumura sensei! Did you get him?" Another teen walked up with brown hair and a blonde streak in the middle, more of the 'gang' followed behind. "Yes, there's nothing that a simple sleep dart can't do... But what I don't understand is what kind of demon he is." The teen named Okumura answered, leaning down further to get a closer look. Rin recognized that name before somewhere... wasn't it... his...!? Suddenly the blue-eyed teen opened his eyes and jumped up, surprising everyone, and then he ran as fast as he could, stumbling, blood seeping out of the wounds that he got from falling. Spots danced in the boy's eyes, but he was afraid. Afraid of being taken in and then being tortured or killed, so he ran as far and as fast as he could. . . . Which wasn't much.

**THUD. **Rin ran into an invisible wall, which shocked him, and then he finally fell over, panting and wheezing as the drug flowed through his bloodstream. "Looks like Shura's binding spell worked, that's a relief. Yet I wonder how it was able to run after being shot." The Okumura person walked up to Rin warily, the group of teens following behind. But it wasn't over yet, and the dark blue-haired teen scrambled away in fear, snarling and growling, glaring at every person in turn with his now light-blue eyes with yellow in the center. But when his eyes suddenly landed on a familiar figure, he stopped. The girl stared at him as well, her golden locks and green eyes corrisponding well, as she remembered that snowy day when she was little, and those sad blue eyes now coated in fear. "W-Wait Yuki-chan!" Shiemi started, watching as every eye focused on her, "M-Maybe he's just s-scared. W-We should give him a chance, just look at him!" And they did, everyone turned to look at how Rin was shriveled up in a ball, his teeth bared and his whole body shaking, but when they saw his eyes, it betrayed everything else they saw. Eyes wide and unfocused, pupils dialated, fear, sadness, loneliness. Yukio sighed, he knew that the person in front of them wasn't a demon, "Fine," Shiemi visibly brightened at that, hopping up and down in excitement, "But, who's going to carry him?" The girl didn't falter, and she walked up to the teen, who didn't move a muscle, and stood him up with an arm over her shoulder. Everyone gasped, it was like Shiemi got stronger than Bon in one night, even the girl herself was surprised. "Wait, Shiemi, may I see him for a moment?" Yukio asked, reaching an arm out for the now-unconscious hoodied teen. The girl nodded and easily handed him over, in which Yukio's eyes widened. "Everyone, we are going to see the nurse right away, go to the nearest secluded door!"

"N-Ninety pounds?!" They group of exorcists shouted, and the nurse could only nod her head sadly, eyeing the teen on the cushioned couch in the nurse's office. "Yes, and about twenty percent of that is muscle..." Everyone's eyes impossibly widened more, and Izumo mumbled in shock, "T-That's less than I weigh..."  
The nurse nodded once more before adding, "And he has many wounds which will take a while to heal. So I want the boys to watch over him and take proper care of him until they do."  
All the boys nodded, and Bon picked Rin off the bed, throwing him over his shoulder as they all filed out of the room, off to their dorms. '_Damn, Okumura sensei wasn't kidding when he said this guy was light.'_

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Bruises and Bitemarks! I can't wait to write more so stay tuned! Love you peepz, and see you in the next one! (Btw the next one might not be as long, and sorry if there are any mistakes.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**justaislinn: Glad you like it! Don't worry, Rin is a stubborn little child *grins devilishly* And I don't think that some people will just let him transfer quickly into society either, if they ever find out about his true origin. **  
**Oh my, looks like I've said too much huh? Shishishi!**

**Now on with the story!**

Shima started filling up the large bath in the boy's dorm, steam rising in the air and obscuring anything 10 feet away from few. He glanced over to where Bon and Konekomaru were trying to pull off the unconscious person's hoodie. '_Hm, looks like he's really out cold huh?'_ The pink-haired teen said to himself. However, almost as if the gods had the most morbid sense of humor, Rin stirred and snapped open his eyes with yell, causing the two boys trying to get his sweatshirt off to fall backwards with the piece of clothing in their hands. There stood the dark blue-haired teen shirtless, covered in multiple bruises, bite marks, and the thinnest person they had ever seen. Bon, completely shocked and concerned, tried to talk to the teen, "Oi, no sudden movements okay? We're not going to hurt you..." The blonde-streaked teen glanced at the boy's torso quickly, but Rin noticed it anyway and looked down, growling deep in his throat. Ignoring Bon's words, the teen ran past the three and rammed down the door to the boy's bathroom, sprinting down the hall to a window. "W-Wait! We're on the top floor..!" Shima, being the closest, tried to hold the teen down, but got a slash on his arm, and Rin wriggled free and crashed through the window to free-fall 5 stories.

Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima ran to the window with horror on their faces, seeing the teen sprawled on the ground below with blood slowly flowing out of his mouth. Yet he got up on shaky arms and started to retreat into the forest, leaving the trio staring with their mouths open in utter shock. "I-I think we should tell Okumura sensei..." Konekomaru said, moving away from the window and starting to run down the stairs to the front door. Not long after, Bon and Shima started down the stairs as well, and sprinted out the front door to follow their friend to Okumura sensei's dormitory. (Which was abandoned and no one else used it but him.)

Bon noticed about halfway to the dorm that he was still holding that person's sweatshirt, and also realized that there was something in its pocket. Now, Suguro wasn't one to snoop, but they knew absolutely nothing about this person, so hopefully this would give them a clue. Taking the obviously old piece of paper out, Bon beckoned his two friends over. "Guys, take a look at this!"  
The the three stared at the writing on the inside of the folded letter, and even though the handwriting was near impossible to decipher, they were soon able to find out what it said. _**"SOON SON, WE WILL BE REUNITED. -ASSIAH'S DOOM, DADDY." **_The trio shivered. "Wait... Is this written in blood?!"

Yukio sighed, wondering about that problem child they decided to keep. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door to his room. "Um... Okumura sensei..." Shima's voice called from behind the door. "Yes? Come in, what do you need?" The teacher answered back, turning around and standing up as Bon, Konekumaru, and Shima filed in.  
"We uh... Sort-uh... Uh..."

"What?"

"Welostthepersonyouwantedustolookafter-..."

"You what?!"

"Well, he kind of jumped out of the top floor window..."

"What?! Well, then why aren't you helping him in the nurse's office?!"

"He also got up and walked away into the forest so..."

"Ugh!" Yukio pinched his nose, thinking of a way they could try to follow the boy. After all, the headmaster had said that he wanted to see this person. Headmaster's orders were to be obeyed no matter what. "Fine. We have to go find him!" And soon the 4 were out the door and into the cold night, hoping they could find the crazy teen soon. '_Wait... He fell out the window and then just got up?!'_

(._.)

Shiemi was watering her plants when the four teens passed by. "Hey Yuki-chan!" They all turned around at the girl's voice, "What are you doing out here? It's really cold!" As though the weather heard her, the cold wind picked up and tugged at their clothing, howling angrily.  
Shima turned to the blonde girl, "We are uh... Looking for that person we took in earlier..."  
The girl's green eyes opened wide, "Did he run away? Doesn't he know we're helping him...?" The last question was more to herself, but Bon answered anyway.  
"No, apparently not it seems. He ran off yelling like we were going to _torture him _or whatever."  
Shiemi suddenly put on a determined face, "Well then I'm going to help you find him!"  
. . . "EHHHHH?!"

And that's how the five continued on, heading towards the back of the boy's dorm, and into the woods beyond.

(._.)

Rin sneezed for the hundredth time in a row. "Brrr... How could I forget to grab a shirt or something? A-Achoo!" The boy's tail unwrapped from his waist, and he grabbed it, staring suspiciously at it as though it was the problem to this whole situation. Then, sighing loudly, he realized it was all hopeless. Trying to find a family, trying to strive in life... Even living in general. It was all hopeless. "A-...ACHOO!" The teen sneezed once again, and suddenly a twig snapped. Rin whipped around, stuffing his tail back into his pants. "_Young Master? It's Young Master!" _ Suddenly a weird black cat jumped from the tree a landed on the dark blue-haired teen's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. However, the receiver of this pounce yelled in surprise and fell over, deciding not to get up since a copper taste filled his mouth when he coughed, and everything absolutely ached from the jump. '_Maybe I should've just run down the stairs... but they could've caught me, so I guess it's okay as long as I rest for a bit-' _ Rin drifted off, the black cat scratching his shoulder furiously for him to get up so it could not be squished. "_Fine Young Master! You asked for it!" _The small cat blew up to 50 times its original size, and nudged the teen harshly. However, the cat stopped when suddenly the blue-eyed boy unconsciously coughed up blood once more.  
"_...Young Master..." _The cat looked up determinedly, "_Don't worry! I'll go get __**it**__!" _

)._.(

Yukio tracked the blood trail that the boy had left, telling the others to look for cracked branches or twigs. Searching high and low, left and right, the group of five finally came into a small clearing filled with tall grass and beautiful flowers. Trees surrounded the place, and sure enough, there was a track of grass that had been tread on, with the blood getting thinner until finally... "Oh my goodness!" Shiemi's high-pitched squeak didn't even cause Rin to flinch, who was lying in a patch of grass with dried blood at the sides of his mouth and in various places around his body, with the newly-added scratches to his shoulder. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was faint and ragged, due to the fact that one of his ribs was broken and sticking out. The green-eyed girl had no idea that his condition was that bad, and she kept thinking of that sad little boy with lost blue eyes. The five held onto their coats as the wind blew, chilling them to the bone. Then Bon rushed forward, finally remembering that Rin wasn't wearing a shirt.

)._.(

After struggling to get the person's arms in the long sleeves, Bon was able to slip the sweatshirt on the unconscious teen with the help of Shiemi. Shima took his turn and picked the now-fully-clothed Rin up, holding him up high in the air like a lion cub."What are you doing?" Konekomaru asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"Ah!" Shima finally slumped Rin over his shoulder, "N-Nothing! He's just... so light."  
Everyone sighed, '_Yep, unhealthily light.' _

(.-.)

Mephisto turned around in his swivel chair, facing the door to his office and smiling. "Come in." He cooed.  
Yukio opened the door, clearing his throat. "You told me to bring the strange 'kid'..."  
Mephisto gestured for him to continue.  
"And after he jumped out the window and ran away, we have brought him back." The brown-haired teen finished, ushering Shima in with Rin light in his arms.  
The boy in the dark blue sweatshirt was placed on the couch gently, with his whole body limp.  
The headmaster smirked almost evilly, "Well done Okumura," And walked over to the boy, lifting up his shirt. Yukio and Shima flinched, and Mephisto could only sigh. "You can go."

(._.)

After the two had left, The demon continued to lift up Rin's shirt, and kept it up near his chin as he slowly pulled down the hem of the teen's pants. (_Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Oh no! Yaoi ahead!' Well no, you're wrong. Just keep reading :/) _Then, Mephisto reached down and unraveled a brown tail with a tuft of fur at the end. "Fufufu... Now what do we have here?"  
The man new exactly 'what we had there', but stared closely at the sharp teeth and pointed ears of the boy on the couch anyway. It was official, call the police because, oh no, there was a demon... But not any demon at that... We here were dealing with Satan's son.

(*^*)

Mephisto couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. And slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping demon, he slid the teen's clothes back into their rightful positions and smiled down at the specimen before him. _**Oh this was going to be fun. **_

**Just to let ya know:**  
**Yes, this fanfiction does contain Yaoi okay? So wweh if you don't like it, you can just skip it in future reference, don't worry I'll let you know when it's going to happen. Okay? Okay. Thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooooo! How you guys been doin'? It probably hasn't been that long... I just wanted to let you know that I don't update as often as you may think. I was just sick on that one day and was able to finish the other one over a span of two days. Work doesn't allow me to do much during my free time, but I will try to write for you peepz! That is all!**

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: Arigato! I try to write for you guys as much as I can!**

**justaislinn: Quite a difficult situation hm?~ Shishishi.**

**Now on with the kawaiiness.**

Rin felt warm, with a soft and cushiony material embracing him. If this was a realistic dream, well, he never wanted to wake up. Yet his instincts told him to open his eyes anyway and be careful surveying the grassland he fell asleep in- HOLY SHIT THIS WAS NOT WHERE HE LAID DOWN. The teen sat up straight, groaning slightly when his vision blurred and all the blood rushed from his head. But he had to do it, since it was too dangerous to stay any longer.  
Staggering to his feet, the dark blue-haired teen looked around the room, spotting the large double doors and stumbling over. However, once the boy got a grip on the handle, it shocked him harshly and he fell to the floor. It pain soon subsided, and Rin got up to break through the window he saw behind the large fancy desk in the room.  
"Oh my, I wouldn't do that it I were you." A voice said, almost smugly, from behind the blue-eyed teen. Rin turned around in surprise, seeing a weird man in a goofy pink suit fit for a clown.

The younger backed up, only for his backside to hit the desk.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. We are the same after all." Came the man's voice once more as he stepped forward. However, for the other it was _**way too close, **_and Rin turned around to use the desk as a shield while he escaped, but his hopes were dashed as soon as a something grabbed his foot.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The man sounded as though he was scolding a child, "Let's not do that, shall we?"

Rin was flipped upsidedown with a hand on one of his ankles... Wait, can hands be furry? The boy looked up seeing a brown appendage that was definitely _not _a hand, going up and past where his sweatshirt was slipping down his abdomen and obscuring his vision with fabric.  
"L-Let go...!" Came the pleading cry from the teen as the blood rushed to his head, making his face turn red. His whole body went limp, with a tail of his own falling down from the hem of his pants.  
"Fufufu, only if you calm down and promise not to go wild in my office." The crazy man said back, smiling with his fangs gleaming in the light streaming through the window. Rin got an idea at that moment and thought slyly, '_Oh, I won't wreak havoc, I'll just run away!' _And the teen smirked at his smart thinking, nodding his head 'yes' to insure the safety of the room's contents.  
"Good. Now, my name is Mephisto, and you shall be attending exorcist classes since I can't watch Satan's son -that would be you- 24/7." The man named Mephisto stated, releasing his grip on the younger and sliding his tail back under his multiple layers of clothing.

Rin got up calmly, not wanting the older to suspect him. Then, with a clear path to the door, the teen bolted out quickly, running down the long and winding hallways, down flights of stairs, and through thousands of doors. The main entrance was just up ahead, and all the running was making the boy's injuries hurt badly, and as he came down the stairs in full view of the door, he tripped and fell down, his head getting knocked around with bruises and bumps forming all over his body. "Ow, ow, ow!" The blue eyed teen murmured as he got up quickly and stumbled towards the door, reaching out a hand in desperation.  
"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" A familiar voice shouted from out of nowhere, and then a puff of smoke materialized around Rin's legs, around his wrists, and around his waist (with his arms trapped around it as well with the puff around his wrists). And as the teen tripped, the puff of smoke dissipated, leaving chains wrapped around him as he uncomfortably rolled across the floor and hit his back against the front door. Which, like the other in the office, shocked him into unconscious by the time Mephisto ran up to him in a huff. "Well, this is what you get for running away when I tried to be nice!" But he got no answer, and realized that the poor little demon was still being shocked by the door. "Oh! So sorry there!" And the headmaster slung the boy in chains over his shoulder, and placed a key in the keyhole on the doornob, twisted, and entered a certain abandoned boy's dormitory.

Yukio walked out of his room after hearing the front door to the dorm open, even though no one else lived here. His gun was at the ready just in case, and he cautiously walked down the stairs, careful not to make any noise.  
"Oh! Hello there!" A certain headmaster came into view with an unconscious lump hanging over his shoulder. Yukio couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. The 'lump' had chains restricting his movement along with a burn on his hand and on his back where his sweatshirt had slid down. Overall you couldn't really call the poor teen 'unconscious'. It was more like _dead_.

"Okay, so maybe he looks even worse... But in my defense he really was quite the handful!" Mephisto shrugged, showing just how light Rin was even with chains. Suddenly though, the demon was all business. "Yukio, I need you to take care of him no matter what. He is different from the others... Just like me, " The brown-haired teen's eyes widened. "He is a demon. But not just any demon. He is Satan's son. And before you ask, I have told no one else. Then why am I telling you this? Because he is your older brother. That is all." And before the young Okumura could react, Mephisto disappeared in a cloud of pink, leaving the older Okumura behind in a tangle of chains and clothing on the cold floor.

It hit Yukio like a brick wall. As he stared at his older brother, a faint and blurry memory entered his mind.

_Laughter echoed around the room as two children, twins, wrestled playfully on the carpet. Their father laughed and urged the four-year-olds on, chuckling as the slightly-older twin won again. Rin laughed along with the man, but walked over and frowned playfully as his younger brother started to cry. "C'mon Yukio! Geddup!" Yukio looked up at the hand reaching down to help him, and he took it greatfully, smiling and wiping his tears away. The family of two were snatched up into a bear hug from their father, and they all smiled and laughed once more. _

The happy image was replaced by despair as blue fire swallowed up the happiness to show Yukio and make him remember how his father really died.

_Rain pelted down as 4-year-old Yukio found himself crying once more, hearing the jeers and names the bullies called him because of his glasses. "Hey! Don't mess with my brother!" Rin ran at the four and punched the leader in the face. The kid went down and started to 'cry for his mommy', while the others ganged up on the blue-eyed boy, beating him down to the ground. Suddenly flames errupted everywhere, making Yukio cry harder as the three children burned, their cries and screams somewhat quiet to the yelling Rin was unleashing. The twins' father ran around the corner, heading towards the younger of the two and standing in front of him for safety. Blue flames encircled Rin as he turned to his family, his irises an unnatural shape and his pupils red. The boy's canines were sharp and his ears were pointy and long, face in a grimace. _  
_"Daddy..." The older Okumura twin held out his hand, tears rolling down his cheeks, "__**AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ahhhhh, it's so hard to keep a straight face when acting." **_  
_The voice that came out of Rin's mouth was not his, and with an inhuman burst of speed, the child ran at his father and stabbed through his heart with a bare sharp-nailed hand. _  
_The priest fell over with a thud, and Yukio got to his feet, crying in fear and turned to him, the flames dying away and his features returning to normal. "Yukio... Where are you going? ...Yukio...? I saved you! Look they're-..." The boy felt and saw blood dripping from his eyes, mouth, and from various wounds around his body, but not only his body. Everywhere was stained red. Yukio ran away screaming and crying, back to the house/church. All the other could do was watch, as everything he knew and loved slipped away from his grasp. Everything was over._

Yukio was brought back to reality by a stomach growling loudly in protest from not having food for more than a week. Rin stirred in discomfort and curled inwards, unconsciously trying to get rid of the pain from extreme hunger. The younger Okumura felt a tear go down his face as he walked over and picked his brother up, continuing on to his room.

Rin opened his eyes slowly, he was physically and mentally fatigued. Not to mention hungry beyond all belief. A figure stood in front of him with a plate of different kinds of steak, and the demon couldn't do anything to stop himself as he cautiously snatched away a large piece before retreating far against the wall and ripping the meat to shreds. Yukio smiled, "What's your name? I'm Yukio Okumura."  
The older of the two flinched. "..." And stared up with eyes of dispair at his younger brother. He knew it, he had known the whole time. He had remembered everything about their life together. Yet he hadn't gone back. Why should he have? There was nothing left for him. No family, no life, nothing. And it was all his fault. His feelings and emotions were left behind along with his father's body, at his grave.  
Yukio couldn't tell anything that was going on in his brother's head, for his eyes were blank and his face didn't even twitch... Was he even breathing? He wasn't breathing! Yukio stepped forward and shook Rin's shoulders, getting him out of his trance. However, the younger kind of wished he didn't, for the other's eyes widened and you could just see his muscle tense and ready to spring... More like already springing. Rin tried to move away, but Yukio suddenly jumped onto his brother and latched on, enveloping the smaller yet older of the two in a bear hug.  
"Nii-san calm down please!"  
Both froze, and Yukio blushed lightly as he realized what he just said, turning his head to look away in embarrassment.  
"R-Rin... Okumura-a..." His voice came out in a quiet and hoarse croak, but Yukio heard it and turned around to come just centimeters apart, face to face, with his older brother. Blue eyes stared into green, and Yukio smiled sadly, tears forming in his eyes as he squeezed Rin tighter in a hug. A weak heartbeat beat against his own, and the brown-haired teen couldn't help but wonder just how bad the last 12 years have been for his older brother.  
But all of that could wait, because now it was just them, and to be honest the older of the two really needed to get cleaned up and fed.

**Hey guys! Sorry if that was too long of a wait, or you didn't like it, or it wasn't a long enough chapter. But I hope you did enjoy! And I'll see you all in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peepz! Here I have another chapter for you, and let me just say that things could be 'heatin up' a bit in the future. XD**

**sakuramochichan: Thank you! Don't worry about them though, trust me, they got this. *smirks***

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: I'm sowwy neeeehhhhh, but this is all necessary for the plot. XD**

**justaislinn: Yep, Everythings going to slowly get better! **

**Aneki Okumura: OOOOOOhoho. Shalalalallaal. That is all I'm going to say. XD**

**demonicfate616: *Love and hugs you back* Thank you! :3 **

**Now on with the story!**

Yukio slowly let go of his brother, who flinched towards the door, but remained seated quietly on the bed.  
"C'mon Nii-san. Let's take a bath!" The younger held out a hand, and helped Rin away from the wall. The poor blue-eyed teen was shaking in fear, but also impossibly rigid as they moved towards the door and down a few corridors to the large bath.

Soon steam rose in the air as the hot water filled the tub, and as Yukio walked over to get out of his clothes near a set of lockers, Rin slinked over to another one on the opposite side of the room, and took off his sweatshirt uneasily. The dark blue-haired teen stared down at the marks covering his body. They were healing, but not quite as fast as he would have liked. Rin stepped out of his pants and underwear, quickly wrapping a large towel over his entire torso and legs -down to his knees. His tail flicked out from under the weird arrangement of cloth, and he finally walked over to the large bath and slowly slid in.

Yukio heard a splash and peeked out from around the lockers to see his brother with water up to his shoulders, and a towel covering his head and around his body. Rin looked absolutely uncomfortable. The younger Okumura could only imagine how hard it was for his Nii-san all these years. Especially how he had left him like that when they both should have just stayed together and helped themselves. Yukio had fled to the house and gotten better by staying with the others, forgetting about the brother that had cared for him and stuck up for him. Rin must have been so scared, and it wasn't even his fault. Yet he had been left to deal with everything on his own, probably being a target for many bullies, older women, and pedophiles. Rin had trusted Yukio, but the latter let him down. Rin had tried to save him until the end, and was able to shake Satan out of his head before the devil could do any more damage.

And that's when Yukio realized that Rin _still did trust him, _even after all these years. Even after he had left his brother

The brown-haired teen walked over to his brother, keeping a nice distance from the other as he slid in with a towel around his waist. Rin hunched over even more, his bangs hiding his eyes as he stared at the water. A shadow moved closer in the reflection, and the dark blue-haired teen looked up quickly, eyes widening as he saw his younger brother. Yukio had a slight build, and was almost a head taller than the other, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!" he repeated over and over, jumping forward again and enveloping the older in a hug. The green-eyed boy usually kept his composure, but now he started flat out bawling and sniffling, face becoming red from the heat of being so close to his brother. Rin didn't wrap his arms around his brother, and didn't cry, he just didn't do anything. He couldn't do anything, except slightly tremble with wide eyes staring straight ahead at the thick steam. He was being given a hug. The first hug he's had in 10 years. The only comfort he's had in 10 years. He didn't know how to react. Doesn't remember how to react. Then common sense kicked in, and Rin slowly inched his arms around his brother uncertainly, feeling the hug tighten around him as well.

Yukio smiled, tears streaming down his face as he felt thin arms finally respond and wrap around him weakly. They stayed like that for while, and Yukio let go after he finally stopped crying. Rin looked at him, his blue eyes slowly changing shades to a lighter color. Yukio noticed the towel that had been covering his older brother was floating behind him a few feet away and blushed. Although he couldn't see lower than the dark blue-haired teen's chest, the younger Okumura knew that Rin was completely exposed and unprotected. For some reason that sent a weird feeling down to his stomach. Well, he'd think about it later.  
"Hey Nii-san, let me wash your back!" Yukio smiled and motioned to the far side of the room, where a shower head and other bathing supplies were located. Rin shrunk down a bit into the water, reaching for his towel and quickly covering any skin he could. Let's just say that the poor teen was very lewd, ashamed of the scars, bruises, and bite marks that littered his body. Some of the bite marks were from himself, to make him snap out of whatever things he didn't want to think of. It worked only for a little bit, and that's why there were so many.  
Rin couldn't meet his brother's eyes, and scooted backwards slightly, trembling in fear that maybe the other would painfully force him to get out and do whatever Yukio wanted. '_B-But... Yukio would never hurt me... Right?' _ The older reasoned with himself, hoping that his brother, of all people, wasn't forceful and beat him _**like the others**_**.**

"Nii-san?" Yukio walked forward a bit, trying to get closer and comfort his brother. Rin flinched away, everything that's happened over the past few days coming to hit him like a bus. (Which he should know, since buses seemed to hate him.) "I-It's okay if you don't want me to..." The younger teen looked down sadly, and started to swim a little to the end of the pool-like bath, only to have a hand grip weakly onto his wrist. Rin had no idea what he was getting himself into. After all, he could've just ended this hours ago and tried to seriously run away, but the dark blue-haired boy just wanted to be content for once in his life. He wanted to stop running away, he really did. But his instinct just kept him from settling down, since his nerves have long since snapped. Rin hated to admit it, but he was a nervous wreck.

Yukio smiled, using his free hand to reach over and grab the other's wrist, pulling him forward unexpectedly and putting an arm around his waist. "It's okay now, Nii-san, no one's going to hurt you anymore." Rin looked up with wide eyes as they stepped out of the bath, and he sat down on a stool as Yukio turned on the warm shower head. The water washed off all the dirt, dried blood, and other substances he didn't bother to think about. The warmth and the soothing rhythm of H2O sprinkling down on his back relieved Rin's tense muscles, causing him to completely relax and topple over, his tail flopping out from under the towel that had ridden up a bit, revealing a small, cute, and soft body underneath. The younger Okumura got that strange feeling in his stomach again, but was worried for his kin, until soft breathing could be heard from the other. Yukio could have laughed, but did not wish to wake his older brother, and easily picked him up from the cold tile floor, bringing him back to the room and laying him down on the brown-haired teen's own bed for the moment. Rin immediately curled up in a loose fetal position, his breath becoming deeper as he snuggled into the warm bed. Yukio thought that anyone could have mistook the cute teen on the bed as an angel. Sadly the truth was quite the opposite, proven by the long brown appendage swiping back and forth mesmerizingly.

Yukio looked at the clock.  
10:50 p.m.  
It was time to go to bed, and the green-eyed teen pulled out the covers from underneath his brother, climbed in next to him, and laid the covers over them. Rin didn't even seem to notice, being so sleep deprived that he just couldn't care less about anything at the moment. The other smiled once again, and wrapped his large arms around the smaller teen, pulling him into a perfect spoon.

Life was surely going to be different from this point on.  
It's amazing just how spot-on one kid could be.

**HEYYYYYYY!~ Sorry haven't posted in FOREVER, I got caught up on school work and projects, plus I started and finished Toradora, which the ending could have been better. But whatever! I'm sorry again if this isn't long enough or not good quality WHATSOEVER, or maybe you want these out sooner? Yeah? Okay. See you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I just wanted to say one thing about a few reviews I've gotten -I actually wouldn't even call them reviews. **  
**Mature Content. That's what the complaints have been about. Honestly, I know that doesn't allow it, but what the hell is the rated M selection for then? And how come so many stories rated M are out there? Just think about that.**

**demonicfate616: Hmm... Shura probably would go well with him huh? They both kinda have the same past. Guess I should get to that then! Thank you!**

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: Oh please don't cry! XD I'm glad you like it that much, it makes me so honored and happy! Ijustloveyousomuchyoumakemyday cx**

**Now on with the story!**

Yukio awoke, opening his eyes and sitting up groggily. That's when he realized something -someone, was gone. The male started to panic, hastily trying to get into some clothing while halfway out the door.  
The green-eyed teen searched the level the room was on, and then went down to the bottom floor after hearing something thud in the kitchen/eating area. He practically went down the stairs five at a time, hurrying and hoping that his brother hadn't run away. His steps slowed down as he reached the bottom of the steps, knowing that he didn't want to alert or startle whatever was around the corner. _**CLANK. THUD. SLAM. **_To the average person it would sound like someone was having an all-out brawl. A yelp of pain could briefly be heard, and then a sharp intake of breath. Suddenly there was an outburst of frantic demon-sounding language being shouted in a weird voice.  
Yukio couldn't stand it anymore and turned the corner, quickly running on soundless footfalls as he crossed the cafeteria and slumped against the wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. He lifted his head over the ledge carefully, eyes widening at the sight before him.  
There stood Rin with an adorable apron on, small bits of food on it and the boy's face. There was a small and kind-of-cute creature on his shoulder that was speaking the weird voice, along with a weird cat watching with interested eyes on the sidelines. There was a splay of different foods and dishes on the counter where Rin was finishing them, with the help of the weird demon creature still ordering him around. Suddenly the cat sniffed the air and whipped its head toward Yukio, meowing loudly with narrowed eyes.  
_'Rin! Intruder!'_  
The boy dropped the utensil he was using and reaching behind him, pulling out a thin, long red bag.  
'_Now just where the hell did he get that?!' _ Yukio started to panic as his older brother's eyes landed on him in confusion, then fear, and he squatted down with his arms covering his head. Looking an awful like he was about to _**get punished or something**_. The red bag fell back around Rin's shoulder like a sash, and the younger Okumura worried if something was wrong. No normal person would curl up into a ball after just being seen by their brother.  
Oh yeah... Rin wasn't exactly normal was he? Anywho, Yukio walked over through the doorway into the kitchen, only to be blocked by a large monster a few feet taller then him, which just so happened to be the cute monster that was on his brother's shoulder just a moment ago. The cat jumped down from its shelf and grew a little bit aswell, trying not to cramp the room too much.  
"Rin! Are you okay?" The younger Okumura shouted, trying to get through to the crouching figure behind the surprisingly-protective demons. Rin heard a familiar voice call his name, and looked over inbetween the two demons to see his brother. That's funny, he kind of looked like one of _**those **_people, and wasn't there one of them just behind the counter a second ago- '..._Shit.' _How could he have been so stupid?! Rin mistook his brother for someone else in that brief moment of panic!  
'_Kuro, Ukobach, It's okay... He's fine.' _The devil's child spoke with the demons telepathically, and stood up cautiously as the two shrunk down once more. They hopped back onto Rin's shoulders, and the blue-eyed teen looked anywhere but his brother's eyes. Yukio stepped forward with a worried look plastered on his face, but then he saw the well-made food on the counter and smiled, looking at his kin once more.  
"I think you did a really good job, it looks delicious." Yukio gestured towards where dishes of different variety were laid out, and watched for his brother's reaction.  
"...!?" Rin's head shot up, eyes wide. Inside he felt so happy, warmpth radiating underneath his skin. However, no one would be able to tell because he couldn't make any expression except for pain. Yet Yukio could tell, his twin senses knowing how much that sentence meant to his brother. Then he stole a glance at his wrist watch, realizing they were going to be late for school, and it was his brother's first day!  
"Rin, we have to go-" The teen looked over the other's clothing, and blushed slightly. The boy's clothing was obviously borrowed from himself, since it was way to big and drooped over his shoulders and hips. "-Let's go get you some better fitting clothes, and we'll head out to your first day of school!" Kuro and Ukobach squeaked as they jumped off their owner's shoulders, not wanting to be pulled along with him as he was dragged upstairs by Yukio.

Finally the two twins were at the school after getting some fitting clothes for Rin and then running all the way there since they missed the train. Yukio sighed, and Rin flipped up his new hoodie, taking in the new and fresh sent as he tried to calm down, walking into the school office.

The teachers looked up and smiled as Yukio stepped into the room, but confusion entered their gazes as a hooded-and-hunched-over boy walked in as well. Rin shrunk back behind his brother as he felt the stares of the other staff bore into his skin. Yukio sweat-dropped, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. "This is a new student, his papers should be with the headmaster." Understanding dawned on everyone's face, and the person closest to the principles office went in, quickly retrieving the folder.  
Yukio thanked the fellow teacher and took his brother's file, which contained nothing but Rin's schedule. After all, there was no other information needed, since no one knew who the boy was. There was no record of him.  
After the two teens left, the staff murmured in wonder at who the new person was.

Yukio bid farewell to his older brother, hoping that the teen would find his way to the class without too much difficulty. Hell, even he had trouble navigating around this labyrinth of a school. The green-eyed teen watched the retreating figure of his brother for a few more steps before he finally turned and headed towards his own class, on the opposite side of the building.

Rin looked down at his paper, cursing silently in frustration. '_God. Fucking. Damnit. I don't know how to do any level of skill past elementary! . . .I guess I'll just have to pay extra attention. . .' _It's actually by sheer luck that he had even gotten education at all. The blue-eyed teen had learned by eavesdropping on a mother as she taught her child at the same time everyday by a fence. He was able to listen and look at the book for about 2 years. Which was the longest he ever stayed in one place. Soon the mother had looked up one day when a red 'rain drop' had fallen on the book, and screamed in horror along with her son when they saw the bloody and battered little child on the fence above them. Rin had gotten surprised and fell off the fence, landing hard on the concrete below and cracking his skull a little. It had taken a month to heal as he lay there for a few days, struggling to get food or water. No one came to help him.  
Suddenly the boy was snapped out of his thoughts as he bumped into someone, having been so focused on the paper he hadn't realized anyone approaching. Rin and the other hooded person fell to the ground, with the boy's paper flying through the air, and the other's electronic game skidding across the floor. Their hoods slipped off both their heads, and Rin's eyes changed colors as he watched the girl stare back at him, her own purple eyes widening as she watched the other's eyes change to a piercing icy blue, taking in the pointy ears and sharp teeth.  
"You're. . .!" The blonde didn't get to speak further though, because the strange dark blue-haired boy scrambled to his feet and grabbed his paper, bolting down the hallway and around a corner towards the direction he was pretty sure his class was in, flipping his hoodie up once more.  
Rin's spine had taken a beating just from falling down onto his back, and if that wasn't a horrible warning to just how bad of shape he was in, then he didn't know what was. Yet he trudged on, keeping his head down with the protection of his hood to hide his features as he slowly stepped into his 1st period class. Everyone looked up as he awkwardly stumbled to the back of the room and sat down, not making eye contact with anyone.  
"Hello, you must be the new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher watched as the boy didn't move, besides the fact that he was visibly shaking like the whole world was crumbling around him. The students turned back to look at the weird person that randomly joined in the middle of the second semester. Who even does that?  
Finally losing what little patience he had, the instructor started walking towards the kid, noticing that his hand was disappearing into his hood. Then the teacher made it to the desk all the way in the back, and slammed his hand down on it. Rin was so startled that he flew back in his chair and hit his head against the wall before sliding to the floor with icy blue eyes wide in fear. This was about the time when everyone realized that Rin's hand was covering his nose, but red was still trickling down his face and through his fingers anyway. The teacher instantly tried to help the boy up, but Rin shrunk away in fear and jumped up, running out of the room.

The devil's son tripped and rolled across the tile floor, his head ultimately feeling like it was being forced apart, and his spine cracked. His body screamed at him to just stay down, but people were running towards him, and he was scared out of his wits.  
"Oh my, looks like there is a bit of a problem here, hmm? _devil's son, _what do you want me to do?" A cloud of pink dust appeared out of nowhere in front of Rin, and when it cleared there stood Mephisto, in all his clown-like glory. The other people immediately stopped running, and saw that the headmaster had it all under control, so they went back to the class. The demon turned to the teen on the ground, who's vision was starting to blurr as blood continued to drip from his nose, and now his mouth. The principle chuckled, and stared at the boy sprawled on the floor for a moment more, before picking him up bridal-style and heading towards the infirmary.

Igor Neuhaus looked up to see the big man himself walk into his office (the infirmary) with a small teen in his arms. What was most startling to him was the fact that blood was dripping from the boy's nose and mouth. The eye-patched man immediately stood up and took the dark blue-haired teen from Mephisto's arms, his eyes widening at how light he was, before setting him down on one of the beds.  
"Just what happened?" Neuhaus asked the other man while reaching for a portable xray, and bringing it over to the pale limp body on the medical bed. The doctor was about to reach and find a pulse in the boy's wrist, but the owner of that wrist scooted away from him, eyes untrusting and piercing into his soul. Igor thought nothing of it, and just snatched the retreating limb anyway, not knowing the consequences. Rin's eyes widened, and Mephisto actually looked worried, trying to speak before something could go horribly wrong.  
"Mr. Neuhaus I don't think that's a very good idea-!" But it was a little late, and as the doctor turned to him in question, the dark blue-haired boy wrenched his arm away violently, and rolled off the bed, wincing in pain before stumbling towards the window.  
'_I'm sorry Yukio... Every human is the same, they never change. I'll never fit in, they just want to hurt me. Never. Never! Ne-...ver...' _ Rin fell over and coughed up more blood, the sedative needle that Neauhaus threw stuck in his back, pierced through his clothing and skin. The whole world turned black.

"Headmaster, I presume there is something that you need to tell me?" Igor turned to Mephisto after settling Rin back onto the bed, still not used to how light he was.  
"Ah, well... That is... This is no normal child." The demon stuttered, scratching the back of his head while laughing nervously.  
"Mephisto, this kid is no laughing matter." The doctor glared at the man before him, but was careful to keep his expression neutral. Immediately the principle stopped laughing, and the atmosphere went dark.  
"This boy is of the devil's flesh and blood. His son. However, if you hurt him-" Igor immediately put down the gun that was aimed at the boy's head, "-Or tell anyone about this, I will despose of you myself." The eye-patched man looked sceptical, but said nothing and just shooed the other man out of his office, muttering that he would be a nuisance and hover around irritatingly.

Finally with Mephisto out, Igor Neuhaus turned back to Rin. It was unbelievable that someone with such an adorable face -besides the blood- could be the devil's son. Well, of course there was the sharp teeth and pointy ears, but that just made him cuter.  
Removing the teen's shirt carefully, Igor took one look and keeled over, coughing. It was absolutely awful! There were bruises, bite marks, bones jutting out, and it looks like his spine was a bit out of place. Just how had he lived until now?! Any other human would have died a long time ago! '_No! You must help him, there's no time to be gaping!' _The man got to work with the x-ray, finding several more broken bones that weren't visible by just looking at Rin. There as also a random piece of cartilage wrapped around the boy's waist under his pant-line. The doctor slipped down the teen's pants a little, and pulled out a fluffy brown tail. Even though its master was unconscious, the tail still flicked around restlessly now that it was being touched. However, Igor moved on and fixed the boy up, working without making a sound, and being careful.

When Neuhaus was finished, he curiously looked and was reminded of the brown appendage that swayed lazily beside Rin. The man picked it up gingerly, stroking the surprisingly soft fur.  
"Mnng..." The dark blue-haired teen moaned, face contorting into a weird expression of uncertainty, even though he was still asleep, his body still reacted.  
"Hmm?~" Igor Neuhaus leaned forward, getting closer to Rin while playing with his tail. The unconscious teen did not dissapoint, and moaned again quietly, his eyes trying to open.

Suddenly Mephisto walked through the door with an interrupting grin on his face, and the doctor moved away immediately, allowing the _way _older man/demon to pick up the frail teen. The headmaster walked out, his smile not even close to masking the glare being sent Igor's way. Once the door closed behind the two, the doctor scowled at his missed opportunity and started planning. For what? Satan only knows.

*^* Satan: _Oh my. __**That is so... lewd. NO ONE WILL DO THAT TO MY SON. Igor must die!**_

Back at the dorms, Yukio paced around uneasily. His brother had not been at their appointed meeting place after school, so he thought that his kin had probably come home. Apparently not.  
There was a click as the doorknob was twisted and opened, revealing a smiling Mephisto and a clearly nervous teen slung over his shoulder. The poor kid was shaking. The young Okumura walked over and carefully lifted his brother off of the demon's shoulder, and held him bridal style in his arms. Rin was clearly scared because he couldn't move his limbs and they were numb, but he hid his despair with anger and annoyance.  
"Ah- Thank you...?" Yukio looked up, but Mephisto was already gone. The green-eyed teen sighed and shrugged, walking over to the new bed he set up for his brother, and laying the older -yet smaller- down. Today had been a rough first day, so they should get all the rest they could.  
Rin's breathing was shaky, but he swallowed down his fear and fell into a hellish sleep full of nightmares...

**EEP! Oh my goodess guys please forgive me, I updated so late! I had a lot going on this week, including my birthday on th 19th, I'm so sorry! Gomenesai! I really wanted to get another chapter up sooner but the days flew by and I had so many things we had to catch up on for the missed snow days in school. I hope you liked the chapter, and sorry again for any mistakes. Love you all, and see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm able to get this out a little bit earlier than usual because we have had some snow days to stay home, and let me just say I really wanted to type this for you peepz!**

**not logged in rn (Guest): I'm very sorry! **  
**Did I not mention that there was yaoi, or pairings? Well I mentioned the yaoi part in chapter 2, but I don't even know who I'm going ship at this point! Everything is a jumble in my head and every thought wants a part in the story. Gomenesai! I should have warned you... I.. Really am... Sorry. Plus, yaoi is just boy x boy. It doesn't matter if it's rape or whatever crap like that. It's still yaoi.**

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: Thank you very much! My birthday was very happy thanks to you and many of my relatives! **  
**I'm sorry, I get really deep into things so I... Put my feelings into my writing... cx. Hopefully they are kinda good emotions!**

**demonicfate616: Yes, Rin is very adorable X3 **  
**He will get better over time, and don't worry, Satan will take care of everything XD. Mhm! Shura will soon get to know the cute son of Satan. Thank you very much for your continued support! Love and hugs from me as well! **

**WARNING: THERE IS YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ANYONE CONSIDERS AS 'LIGHT' OR 'HARD' YAOI, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR WHATEVER.**

**Now on with the story!**

Rin took about a month to recover from everything.  
Yukio helped him through it, by teaching his slightly-older brother everything he knew. The younger Okumura taught his brother all the skills from 5th grade, up until the last year in college, all of it in one month. But Rin was also able to secretly read his brother's books on exorcism, and of course cooking! Though most of the extra help was from Ukobach.

Yukio realised Rin's passion for learning new things. He easily grasped each concept and became a master in all of the subjects after 1-2 weeks at most. A _very _quick learner. They spent time at the library -Rin reading, and Yukio teaching- and in their large abandoned dorm.  
The two became close again, but the green-eyed teen noticed that the only words his brother had _ever_ spoken to him was his name. It made Yukio worry more than he should have, but he didn't want to upset his brother in any way, so it was put off. The only other thing that would bother anyone, was the fact that Rin also didn't make any expressions. His face and eyes were blank ever since he was around 5. For Yukio it was the only thing he couldn't help his Nii-san with.

It was finally the last day that Rin had before he was going to school again, and Yukio was going to check his brother's progress in handling being near anyone. They were going to the amusement park. Of course it wasn't just any amusement park, it was infested with uneasy spirits. The younger Okumura decided to kill two birds with one stone, by gathering up his exorcist class to help Rin with his people-skills, _and _by showing Rin what demons and ghosts are like first hand.  
The two brothers made their way to the still ride ahead of them, its shadow looming eerily above them. The class was already there, and Kuro, who had been on Rin's shoulder the whole walk, jumped off and ran over to the group of teens, meowing. No one really noticed what the cat was saying, nor what the cat had been hiding behind him as he sat on his master's shoulder. But now there was a visible thin red bag peaking out from behind the blue-eyed teen's shoulder. The group, or even Yukio for that matter, didn't notice the weirdly-shaped bag.

_'Rin! There's a strange person hiding somewhere, I can smell him!' _Once Kuro had failed telling the others, he ran to Rin.  
'_Okay, I'll keep an eye out. If you think it's getting closer, alert me.' _Rin immediately replied telepathically, able to sense a presence as well. Though he couldn't exactly pinpoint the location. Suddenly something moved in the corner of his eye, and flew up on top of a large rollercoaster in a blur. The Devil's son was about to warn everyone, but he was glomped by a giggling blonde girl with bright green eyes.  
"Ne, are you all better now? Hehe! I'm Shiemi!" Everyone looked worried because suddenly Rin tensed up, but the teen only looked at her blankly, and she let go. Yukio assigned everyone into groups quickly.

In the end it was Shima, Shiemi, Bon, and Rin in one direction. Konekomaru, the weird puppet boy, the hooded person, and Izumo went off in another direction.

Bon, Shiemi, and Shima were up front chatting animatedly, while Rin stayed behind with Kuro. The cat and its owner were having a very _lively _-hint. sarcasm. hint.- telepathic coversation on the strange demon that had way too much energy to be regular, and it was just waiting for the blue-eyed teen to go up on the coaster with it or something. Shiemi looked back in the middle of her sentence to check up on the teen, who was nowhere in sight. Oh... that can't be good.  
"Ahhhhh! He's gone!" Shima and Bon were startled by her outburst, and looked back to see Kuro sitting down where his master should've been.  
"Oh... _Shit._" Bon cursed with wide eyes, looking around frantically for dark blue hair, or any indication where the crazy teen went. They actually didn't even know his name... That could be a problem, because they didn't know how to call him... Call? That's right! Ryuji pulled out his phone, and put it up to his ear as Yukio answered.  
"_Ryuji, is there a problem?_" Their teacher's voice sounded a bit worried.  
"Yes, we need to know what that kid's name is. He's gone and hasn't left a trace!" Bon shouted into the phone, his nerves on edge.  
"_His name is Oku-...Rin. Just keep shouting 'Rin' and hopefully he'll answer! I want to help you but I've got a problem myself at the moment," _There was a crashing noise on the other end, but before the connection went dead Yukio shouted, "_If you can't find him then take your team and make way to the beginning of the largest rollercoaster!_"

There was a loud and monstrous meow behind the three, and they turned in horror only to see Kuro, who was now 50 times his original size.  
"E-Ehhh?!" Shima and the other three were beckoned to follow the cat, and they ran after the creature as the ground shook from it running. Hopefully they would be able to find Rin who suddenly disappeared on his own.

Speaking of the Devil's son, Rin was sprinting as fast as he could to catch up to the retreating figure in the distance. He couldn't believe this green-haired demon had almost caught hold of the only thing he holds dear; His sword! Thankfully the red bag with his katana was still slung over his shoulder safely, but the teen wanted to catch this demon and question its intentions/origin.  
Meanwhile, the mentioned green-haired demon stole a glance at the amazingly persistent boy running at inhuman speeds behind him. He had to admit, that kid was fast. How interesting that he had been detected by the quiet and emotionless (even more-so than himself) teen. The demon smiled and laughed to himself, not going unheard by Rin, and then jumped away towards the tall structure of the rollercoaster.

Okumura Rin didn't mind at all that this was challenging, because all he felt was the blood coursing through his body faster than humanly possible. He was perfectly healed for the first time in his life, and it felt so goddamn refreshing to be back in action. He simply jumped onto the roof of a stand, and chased the demon that way. It was fun and exciting. Now, the only thing Rin wanted to do to that demon was tear him to shreds.  
The dark blue-haired teen's eyes started changing color. Not just to a different shade of blue, but to an extremly dark -yet bright- crimson color. They were fiery and evil. Yet they held no emotion. The boy charged forward with an unknown burst of speed, and hit the demon in front of him in the back with his sword.

The green-haired demon stumbled as blood poured out of his back, already trying to heal himself as blue flames erupted everywhere.  
'_When did he even unsheathe his sword? Much less catch up to me!?' _ He jumped all the way to the top of the rollercoaster, watching as red eyes seemed to glare him down, yet there was no anger anywhere on his face.  
"Interesting! So brother was right! This is going to be fun, and you look so delectable, I might just have even more fun with you!" The demon stared down at his younger relative.  
"_**Demon King Amaimon. I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure before. Now that I have a closer look, it definitely is you... Dad is irritated, you should go back to Gehenna.**_"  
Amaimon was startled beyond belief, he didn't know that the boy could speak the original tongue! This was even more interesting, he was definitely going to taste that pale and smoothe skin. Plus he never wanted to go back home, it was too fun here in Assiah.  
"Nah, I like it here. What do you say we go somewhere more..." Amaimon flashed out of sight and then appeared in front of Rin, standing a few inches taller than him. "...Secluded?"

Rin's whole being trembled as that sentence brought up so many painful memories. His eyes changed back into a deep blue as they widened slightly in panic, and Amaimon took this chance to sheathe the boy's sword before whacking him in the head with it, and then throwing the disoriented boy over his shoulder as he jumped off the structure, the ground coming to meet him quickly.

The two groups met up and made way to the largest rollercoaster, just as Amaimon landed in front of them.  
"Oh, look, are these your friends?" The green-haired demon said boredly, inwardly delighted in the worried faces the group of humans were making as they saw Rin slumped over his shoulder.  
"Rin! Wake up you idiot!" Bon shouted, and everyone snapped into action, rushing the demon. Even Amaimon was surprised when the dark blue-haired teen pulled at the slash he had done earlier. The demon king hissed in pain, but it didn't keep him from retreating away from the group and onto a nearby roof.

Amaimon threw Rin down and harshly stepped on his stomach. The boy recoiled and gasped, the fight slowly leaving him.  
"RIN!" Everyone was shouting the boy's name, but he couldn't do anything as a barricade of kicks were used to keep him down. Yet it wasn't enough to make him go unconscious. He was thrown over the demon king's shoulder again, and all he could do was weakly watch as everyone disappeared behind the bulk of the rollercoaster. They flew into a small clearing behind the machine.

Rin was, again, easily tossed to the ground.  
He opened his eyes as Amaimon was on all fours above him, pinning his arms above his head and spreading his legs apart with his knees.  
'_Shit, why am I suddenly so weak?! If only I could-!' _"Mmng!" Rin tried to muffle the noises coming from his throat, and clenched his eyes shut again as his tail was pulled out of the hem of his pants and then caressed.  
The blue-haired teen felt heated breath on his face, and moved his head aside to dodge the kiss, but his eyes flew open when all he did was recieve a bite on the neck.  
"Ahh-! S-Stop it!" Rin was able to manuever a leg painfully around Amaimon's and kick the demon king inbetween his legs. "I said stop it you goddamn bastard!"  
The green-haired demon gasped in pain, and the older Okumura slipped out from under him, sprinting towards the smell of his group. He didn't even have time to consider how disheveled his clothes were, and only continued running.

_**(A/N (Good thing that's over, I'm really awkward with scenes like that.)**_

The group of exorcists had been able to follow where the two went, and Shima squeaked in manly surprise when suddenly he ran into a hysterical Rin. The pink-haired teen caught the boy in his arms, and tried to hold him still, shushing him as he got up and the group ran towards the school grounds. Shima noticed about halfway to their destination that Rin's pants had slid down his hips a little, and his shirt was pulled halfway up his stomach. Their was also blood trickling from a bite mark on the teen's neck.

Everyone winced, knowing that it was going to be difficult to console Rin when they got back. It was already bad enough, but now they would be set back on the boy being able to be touched by people.

Today's mission was not only a complete fail, but also caused a few of the group to get some injuries. Looks like they weren't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. The newbies still needed some training. Especially Rin.

(.-.) _Well __**shit.**_

(._.)

Yukio set Rin down on his bed. It had been a long and stressful day for everyone, so the younger Okumura had requested that the exorcist group come to his private dormatory and they all take a bath. Boys and Girls separate of course. They had agreed happily, and so everyone except Rin was going towards the baths.

All the Devil's son did that night was quiver as nightmares filled in the darkness of his closed eyelids, and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Hello!~ Sorry if it's short, has mistakes, or you didn't like it! Snow days are so amazing because I can just write freely and relax. So that's why this chapter has been released so early. I will see you all in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**justaislinn: Oh! Very sorry for the complications! Rin had unsheathed his sword quickly when he was chasing Amaimon and was able to slash him in the back with a burst of speed. **  
**"The dark blue-haired teen's eyes started changing color. Not just to a different shade of blue, but to an extremly dark -yet bright- crimson color. They were fiery and evil. Yet they held no emotion. The boy charged forward with an unknown burst of speed, and hit the demon in front of him in the back with his sword." **  
**Btw I feel as though Amaimon would be creepy and try to 'taste' Rin, I think that's a thing. Ultimately, in my preferences, everyone is just attracted to the cute little son of Satan.**  
**P.S. I wrote this is in one day because omg even though it's a snow day I have to catch up on so many things. Thank you for pointing that out though! I tend to forget a lot of common sense when I'm typing, and only realise it after I post the chapters.**

**demonicfate616: Yeah, I just can't stand it when the characters are **_**really **_**slow. It's cute (Especially in certain subjects *coughintercoursecough*) But I like it when their actually really smart. x3 Mephisto will definitely be quite irritated. **  
**Thank you! *Pounce/Glomps/Tackle Hugs* **

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: Omg I know right? XD RIN IS JUST-**  
**SO CUTE. **

Rin woke up in the middle of the night. The moon's rays shone through the window, illuminating the room in an eerie glow. The teen rubbed his icy blue eyes, and looked over at his brother. Sound asleep.  
The older Okumura silently slipped out of bed and headed towards the door, twisting the knob and entering the dark corridor ahead. He could tell that his fellow classmates were sleeping in the rooms nearby, due to the fact that his heightened hearing could pick up their breathing behind the doors as he walked by. Rin's destination was actually the baths. He was sore and his head held a dull throb from the day before, so perhaps the warm water would be able to soothe him. Even the smallest bit of reassurance could've helped him at that moment, but he didn't wish to wake anyone, and he would probably freak out if his classmates so much as brushed against him. To be honest he would love a hug... But he would probably accidentally kill the source of that action. So, continuing onwards, Rin located the baths and stepped into the room.  
Immediately he sensed there was definitely something wrong. A dark figure loomed overhead, and the dark-haired teen jumped away a little too late. The creature slashed a gash his arm and he hissed in pain, backing away further.  
'_God-dingus-dammit! I left my sword in the room, and I can't lead this thing to the others!' _The teen ran for the showering area, hoping that the glass doors would hold the demon off for a while. Jumping in and then closing the sliding doors behind him quickly, he winced as the two-headed monster bashed against the _delicate _material. Augh! He should've known that it wouldn't hold for more than a minute, but that was all he needed to get out the small window on the wall behind him. Yet when Rin ran over and jumped up onto the small ledge, just managing to slightly pull the window open, his vision blurred and his arm throbbed from where he got cut.  
Also something he should have remembered, this particular monster has a sort of sedative or tranquilizer in its nails!  
Repeatedly cursing his stupidity, the smashing of glass could be heard as shards flew everywhere. Many landed in the gash, since Rin had forgotten that that was his dominant arm-which he used for most anything- and had used it to block his face. Hissing again (there was no time for curses), the creature suddenly flashed out of his dimming vision, and appeared right in front of him, choosing to throw a massive hand in his direction. It hit him square in the stomach, successfully making him loose all the air in his lungs, and perhaps a bit of blood flew out of his mouth as well, he couldn't tell. What could be deciphered though, was the fact that the dark blue-haired teen crashed into the wall, and actually smashed straight through it.

So there Rin was, lying on the floor with blood dripping down his chin (yep, he did cough up blood after all) with black dots dancing in the corners of his eyes and slowly spreading. Damn, he needed to treat his arm soon or else...  
"Pwuh!" The demon had suddenly jumped out of the hole and slammed its hand down on Rin's stomach again, before grasping his neck and lifting him up. "Ulgh...!" All the teen could do was sputter and cough as his windpipe was slowly crushed along with the wall he was being thrown against.  
"Rin!"  
"Onii-san!"  
Screams of terror echoed down the extremely long hallway, and the small group of teen exorcists emerged from behind a corner and started sprinting down the hallway, but it was too late... Shiemi, Shima, Konekomaru, Bon, Izumo, and Yukio all thought that you should look horrified or at least have some kind of emotion when you were about to die... But Rin apparently did not know of this rule. Instead, he briefly glanced at them before turning back and glaring with blue-turning crimson- eyes, as he opened his mouth and impossibly sucked in a large breath despite having no logical access to air.  
"..." This time Rin looked at them again, "_**Close eyes. Plug ears.**_" When everyone looked at him astonished at his voice and how much they wanted to hear it way more, he narrowed his eyes, getting his message across that he wanted them to do what he asked. Finally they complied, and once everyone was done, Rin turned back to the confused monster, and roared.

The ground shook, and the windows shattered all along the hallways. Every demon within a 10 mile radius winced and cowered away, fearing Satan's son. However, the one currently getting the worst punishment (being right in front of the source) disintegrated. The group of teens were so scared for their friend, they had headaches and shook harshly from head to toe, falling to their knees. They thought that the creature was the one doing this, but they knew they had to have faith, so they didn't turn around or unplug their ears.

Finally it seemed to have stopped, and the group of exorcists turned around quickly, only to see that Rin and the beast were nowhere to be found. "...Huh?!"

(.-.)

Said teen was actually taking a bath in Mephisto's bathroom, eyes taking on a blue, yellow, and green color, all separated and yet blended together like tye-dye. When the door had suddenly opened as he was roaring with Mephisto beconing him in, he let the yell linger a bit as he escaped into the headmaster's mansion, and the man had let him go to the baths.  
So yes, that is how he is relaxing in the green hue of hot springs water right now.  
"Oh my little otouto!~ How are you doing?~" Of course, with Mr. Pheles, there was no such thing as _truly _relaxing was there? Rin slipped behind a rock, refusing to let anyone (especially not the headmaster) see him indecent. "Oh?~ Where have you gone Rin?~" God, if that man wasn't so powerful or ruthless, Rin would already have ripped off his-  
Well, point taken anyway.  
"Found you my little kitten~"  
'_Oh shit._' Rin looked up to see a sharp-toothed smiled looking down on him, and it was closing in fast.

**Sup peepz! Sorry about the very late update, and if this is really short! I have been especially busy these past few weeks, I hope you can understand! Hopefully it will be better next chapter, so I'll see you guys next time. Luv ya! (P.S. Thanks for all the great support, I'm sorry nothing really happened in this chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed your weekend and stuff, I went away for a bit and came back immediately ready to write another chapter! Well, here it is~.**

**demonicfate616: Yes, Igor did in fact send that demon. You know how Mephisto has keys to every place in the city? He heard the roar and opened a door to the dorms with that specific key, and then beckoned Rin in, closing the door behind him. (Sorry for the misunderstanding DX) Shishishi, you're quite welcome *smiles happily in content***

**Bittersweet Alchemist: IMVERYSORRYBUTITWASSOPERFECTTOJUSTENDITTHERE. X3**

**justaislinn: You're very welcome, I don't mind you asking. I am a very confusing person, so it's quite alright. I do 'feel you', I have that problem all the time. X)**  
**Hmmmm, you have very good ideas! I do understand that Rin's speech was in bold... *looks back at that and frowns slightly* Hmmmm. . . I suppose that it's kind of like... Demon language is quite similar to english, so they were able to understand him a little bit to get the gist of what he wanted. You follow? Perhaps not? Oh well... I will continue to write on! So no worries about that. **

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: OmFg I know! X3 Rin is just so amazing and that's what I really wanted to portray in this fanfiction.**

**Now on with the story! (WARNING FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT AND MENTIONS OF CLUBBING AND SLIGHT RAPE. I'M SORRY) **

Rin watched in horror as the headmaster slowly leaned down, fangs showing in delight and morbid amusement. Yet suddenly his vision started to fade, and his arm throbbed painfully as he fell over into the water, blacking out. Mephisto blinked slowly about three times before it finally processed that his 'kin' was drowning.  
"O-Oh!" The demon king hurriedly draped a large towel over Rin and picked him up, walking out of the bathroom with a smug grin on his devilish features. '_My my, just what did my cute little brother get into this time?' _  
Rin unconsciously shivered.

(._.)

After the group of exorcists got back into the room, they silently went over the earlier scenario in their heads multiple times. Suddenly, Bon stood up, eyes wide, staring in disbelief at Yukio.  
"Y-You... D-Did you call that guy...-" Yukio's eyes widened as well as he tried to stop his student from speaking any further, "ONII-SAN!?" Everyone whipped their heads around to face the two. Yukio gritted his teeth together, and Bon was shaking. From what? Who knew.  
Shiemi looked sad and shocked, images of a small child, shaking on a cold winter night... Everyone else was completely dumbstruck. Shocked as well.  
"HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!" Yukio winced at their loudness, slowly nodding his head in confirmation.  
"Y-Yes, he is my older brother." The young Okumura hung his head, a hard expression plastered on his face.  
"Then, why is he so different?"  
"What happened to him?"  
"How did he get like this?"  
"When did he get like this?"  
Questions flowed from everyone's mouths like a river, adding to the boulder of guilt on Yukio's shoulders.  
"Please stop it!" The glassed teen looked up in surprise to see Shiemi red in the face with puffed up cheeks. "Yukio-sama, please tell us what happened. We deserve to know, we are Rin's friends after all." The green-eyed girl gestured angrily for everyone to sit down, in which they did, surprised to see the normally-meek girl shout. It was actually quite terrifying.  
So, with a resigned sigh, Yukio started his story, deciding to finally trust in others.  
"Rin and I are twins," Everyone made a mental note that the boy's name was Rin, "we were about six, and as a child I was small and was good bullying material. Of course my brother was the ever-so-happy child on the outside, but was very temperamental and got into fights regularly. I never noticed that he was actually bullied as well, called a monster because of his outbursts, which didn't help him at all. It was one day that everything went wrong.  
Three older children walked up to me and called me ''four eyes'', and other stupid things like that. I was very sensitive about that, so I started to cry. Rin always came to help me, never failing to save the day and smile, telling me that I was such a crybaby. However, I suppose it all got to him, and he charged in with a look on his face that I had never seen before. It was full of blind rage, I knew there was something wrong. He... red... everywhere... Dad tried to stop him, but... failed...-" Yukio suddenly choked back a sob and stood up, whispering quietly, "I never saw him again, and he was left _all alone_. While I-... I got help, and was soothed by the fellow priests, he was on his own in the world for 10 years, and I forgot about him." Then the teen suddenly left, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. The thudding of boots quickly retreated from the door and down the hallway.  
Everyone blinked at each other with wide eyes, thinking the exact same thing. '_No human would do that! How do you even live after that!? And at six as well!'_

(._.) Flashbacks because why not?_** (But okay like seriously if you have a weak heart or stomach I am not kidding DO NOT READ THIS. Please, for your own sake and mine, please don't read this if you have a weak heart. The rest of the chapter is just the flashback so you don't have to read a little bit to find where it ends. LITERALLY READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**_

_A seven-year-old boy with dark blue hair and the same color eyes staggered down an empty alleyway. He was starving, but his stomach was 2 weeks past the point of growling. Now, it only ached horribly and the boy hunched over, blood coming out of his mouth. It dribbled down his chin as he walked about 5 more paces, before his vision dimmed and he fell over. It was dark, and loud music boomed from a door that suddenly opened from a building. Above the door a sign read: "_Club Unicorn_". A lady with a bright red dress, high-heels, and lipstick to match stumbled over to him, her breath reeked of alchohol and her blonde hair whirled around her in the slight breeze. Her brown eyes bore into his before she laughed, clumsily picking him up in her arms and bringing him back into the place with a white rabbit on the door. Suddenly everyone stopped, looking at the small boy and the woman. Even the strippers looked over, nodding towards the woman before continuing on and capturing everyone's gaze again._

_The boy Rin was taken up two floors, where some people actually lived. It was a small apartment area, mostly used by the ladies that worked at the Club downstairs. The boy quickly learned from his new motherly figure all the club rules, and from the bartender how to make drinks, and just how to work there like it was his home. Because it unfortunately was, and Rin learned to never look at the people who were '__**doing it' **__in random corners of the place, and ignored the sickly smell and sticky white fluid that he had to clean up in the designated rooms for __**that **__kind of thing. But most of all, he learned to lock up his feelings, because if he ever grimaced he would get a beating from his 'mother', who was drunk all the time and scolded him in unimaginable ways. Eventually the regulars who always came to the bar went to see the little child everytime they visited, teasing him about his straight expression and enjoying his company. Yet he never cracked a smile, never even said a word to them, only to his mother._  
_ It went on like that for three years, and suddenly, one day, when he came back from a hard 12 hours of work downstairs in the club... __**it **__happened. With dark bags under his blue eyes that had lost their shine years ago, he opened the door to his 'motherly figure', with her brown eyes and blonde hair, sitting on the bed with various things laid out around her._  
_"Come here child, mother *hic* wants to get a good look at how big you've gotten *hic*." The lady beckoned the boy closer, and he complied without a thought, eyes narrowing slightly as the woman picked up and held something behind her back. When he finally stood in front of her, she suddenly snapped her fingers and a man stepped out of a closet, grabbing the boy from behind and holding him still as the blonde-haired woman hand-cuffed him. Rin struggled, a panicked expression flickering across his face. The man picked him up by the neck and threw the 10-year-old down on the bed. The lady, named Charlotte, smiled and hiccupped, a shadow covering her eyes as she spoke to the only child she ever had, and that she had taken care of for three years._  
_"You worthless piece of shit, I wasted all that money on a T-shirt and pants for you, I even gave you a home, so now you're going to get me some money by paying with your body, okay? Aha ha ha ha! You have to pleasure this man with your mouth, and I'll be rich! He paid such a high price for you so you have to be good alright?" Charlotte smiled and laughed evilly, getting out of the way so the man could crawl closer to Rin. The boy found himself chained to the bedpost so he couldn't move, and he watched as the man unzipped his pants and out sprung... _  
_"Ulgh!" Rin choked on the large limb of meat that invaded his mouth, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Laughing erupted out of nowhere, coming from the two adults in the room, and beating the sound into Rin's ears as he continued to cough, unable to breathe due to the fact that the man kept thrusting into his mouth. The noise taunted him, drilling holes into his eardrums as tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_'I can't take it. I can't take it... __**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.' **__Rin bit down hard and blue flames erupted everywhere as the man screamed in pain. The 10-year-old's eyes turned completely red, and his tears turned into blood, dripping down his face as he turned to his horrified 'mother'. He smiled creepily, blood dribbling down from his sharp teeth, ignoring the smell of burning flesh and screaming. "What's wrong mama? Why are you looking at me like that?" For every step that Rin took forward, Charlotte moved back until she finally hit a wall. _  
_"Stay back devil spawn! I never loved you and I'm not your mother!" The woman suddenly threw a knife from her back pocket, and it stuck into Rin's arm, causing blood to flow like a river. _  
_"Ow, that hurt," The blonde-haired woman backed into the wall further, scared at how calm the boy was, and out of weapons, "That really hurt mommy..." Rin looked at his bleeding arm, "__**THAT HURT YOU FUCKING BITCH." **_

_The people downstairs heard the screams and ran up the stairs to the room, finding the little boy with blue flames burning two indecipherable bodies, and there was blood everywhere. "__**I WAS A GOOD LITTLE BOY, WASN'T I? MOMMY LOVED ME, RIGHT? RIGHT!?**__" _  
_Screams could be heard for miles around._

_Later on the news people reported the blue flames of the devil burning down a club, and everyone inside was killed with multiple knives stabbed into their arms and then burned. Everyone in Japan heard about this and feared that they were next. Even the children cowered away._

**Ooooookkkkaaaayyyyyy, I just made myself frickin cry. Why do I do this to myself and others? I don't know. Please don't hate me for writing this, but I warned you so please don't write complaints. I'm very sorry. Next chapter will hopefully be happier, so I'll see you then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyy!~ Guess what?! It's srog brak, spron brek, spring break! So I can hopefully update more during the week; like a marathon of just back-to-back chapters! Yay!~ **  
**(Jk this is future Husky and I will actually only do two chapters this week due to the fact that I was not anywhere near my computer for about 5-6 days.)**

**Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi: Oh my, *giggles into hand while re-reading this over and over* I am happy that you are so enthusiastic. Well, if you insist, here it is. **

**crazydutchy: I am glad that we share similar interests, perhaps you have ideas that you would like to share? I would be delighted to incorporate ideas that people have, and put them into the story if you wish. *Laughs while thinking of all the possibilities* But I guess I'm just a f**cked up person.**

**broccolishadow66: Glad to hear the support; always makes me happy! As a reward, here is your chapter!**

**demonicfate616: Ah yes, that will be quite the awkward time-trying to explain 10 years of torture and absolute agony would be difficult, no?- So yah.**  
**I am relieved to know that you do not mind this sort of horrible crap my mind makes up most of the time. *Accepts tissue happily* Yes, it does help the plot/give answers by giving a piece of what the adorable son of my nephew had to go through. Love and hugs from me as well!**  
**-Husky**

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: Yes yes, hopefully that bliss will come soon to our poor little protagonist! **

**sakuramochi (Guest): Ah, I am pleased that most did handle that scene very well, it makes me feel better about the plot of this story. I suppose, since you have asked so eloquently, that I shall 'weave in' some Brotherly love. **

**Bittersweet Alchemist: Oh?~ Well, I hope you don't mind when I say that now we shall be tormenting rivals! Shishishi, *virtually puts out hand and intends for a friendly shake* welcome to my world.**

**Now... ON WITH THIS MOTHER****IN' STORY! (Sorry I'm a bit hyped because of vacation. *squeals*)**

Rin was conscious right when a familiar demon opened the door to Mephisto's large room. He could even (regretfully) hear the displeasing things that the demon was saying. Like, 'Oh, look at my little otouto, he's so defenseless', or, 'Mmmm~ He looks so peaceful sleeping in big brother's bed, maybe I should fix that cute little expression'. Honestly, it made Rin sick.

So, when the dark blue-haired teen could tell his 'older brother' was reaching out an arm for his neck, he immediately opened his eyes and snatched the offending limb. Then, twisted it until he heard a snap, and then a low whine from a certain green-haired demon.  
"Ow, that hurt.~ You're so mean Rin!~" Amaimon wrenched off his little brother's grip, painfully trying to crack his arm back the right way. Rin's eyes turned a dangerous shade of neon and dark yellow, tye-dying together in an intricate pattern that rivaled Satan's own. The teen only stared uninterestedly at the childish demon before him, vowing never to let his guard down like 'that' again. Then, scoffing at how his clothes weren't tattered anymore (Mephisto probably fixed them), climbed of the bed and headed towards the doors.

A wooshing sound could be heard as the Earth King jumped off the bed, hurdling towards Rin before he was even halfway across the room. However, the teen suspected that this sort of thing would happen, and moved out of the way just in time, surprised slightly at the other's speed, but not showing it. Yet now was not time for stupor, and the yellow-eyed teen took this opportunity to attack Amaimon and rip a piece of his shoulder, then retreat quickly out of the house. Of course it wouldn't keep his brother down for long, but then Mephisto came in and sighed angrily, faintly hearing his front door slam.  
"Jeeze, just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Mr. Pheles looked down at the bleeding figure of his brother, almost laughing at the poor demon. "Oh well, we can have fun with our little brother soon, don't worry." A faint smile crept onto both demon king's faces, and Rin growled at the mansion behind him as he walked towards the abondoned dorm he stayed in.

The dark blue-haired teen walked tiredly into his home, hearing the heartbeats of his friends going faster than a dying rabbit's. He pondered what could have possibly gone wrong, when suddenly the angry thudding of boots could be heard overhead. Rin knew that those were Yukio's boots, but decided against confronting his brother at the moment. He knew (he can't explain how, but he just knew) that his younger brother had probably revealed something that would not benefit either of the twins... especially Rin himself. So, fearing the worst, he climbed the stairs. Each step kind of gave him a deja-vu feeling, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Then, reaching the top and heading over to the door containing all of Rin's classmates from exorcist school, instead of opening the door, he leaned on it and listened silently.  
"I can't believe that Rin would do something like that... he seems so docile." That was Izumo.  
"But, that explains why he would be so... shaken?" There goes Shima.  
"Wait, there was a lack of explanation in that story, concerning the part where Yukio-sensei started briefing his sentences like 'red... everywhere... and how his dad tried to stop him but failed'. What's up with that? It's way too vague and will be difficult to decipher, unless we ask one of the twins themselves." Who was that again? Oh yeah, that was Bon's voice. 

_'Wow, I suppose Yukio can be utterly useless and stupid at times as well, huh? Telling them that we're twins just up and out of the blue will throw everything into termoil. Plus, if they ever find out that I'm __**that **__creature's son, they won't trust Yukio either, and will shun him. He doesn't deserve that, so I shall take all of the weight like I do all the time I suppose. Oh well, I guess at times one would call this... a 'yolo' moment.' _Rin contemplated listening further, but he could get a grasp of what everyone was thinking. The door creaked open, and it was dead silence when everyone started into the intimidating eyes of their classmate.  
"RIN!" Everyone stood up in surprise, but said teen put up a hand for silence, and they all sat down once more. Then, clearing his throat to try and get ready to pronounce the next words correctly, Rin opened his mouth as everyone's eyes widened.  
"Please... Understand that, Yukio... has nothing to do... with, me." The demon scowled at himself for not being able to perfect his speech earlier, but then he left as quickly as he came, leaving everyone in a confused daze. Only one person had the mental capacity left to yell after the emotionless teenager, and that was Bon.  
"Rin! Get back here for a second, just what the hell is going on?!" Yet the yellow-eyed demon only walked away, his tail twitching under his clothing.

The dark blue-haired teen walked down the hall towards the sound of his brother's beating heart, and decided to grasp the basics of what Yukio was thinking at the moment. Of course his mind-reading power wasn't very honed, but he could basically tell what most people are thinking. So, putting a pointy ear against the door holding his brother behind it for about a minute, Rin finally entered the room. Yukio was shocked to see his older brother since he had suddenly disappeared before, but now Rin was right in front of him, and walking forward slowly.  
"Y-...Yukio," Said teen watched as Rin put a soft hand on his head, and listened to the angelic voice of his brother. "It... is alright." Yukio then watched in surprise as Rin's lips twitched upwards slightly for a brief moment. It looked more like a grimace, but the brown-haired exorcist could tell that his demon brother was actually trying to smile. And that was what made Yukio stop for a moment. He was sulking just because he couldn't handle talking about something that happened a long time ago, but Rin kept trying to push forward and comfort others no matter what his horrible childhood was like! That made Yukio so happy, emotion just suddenly overwhelmed him as he smiled with tears welling up in his eyes. Then, jumping forward and moving the hand off of his head, the young Okumura gave his brother a large hug, completely enveloping the smaller-yet older-boy.

The other exorcist students watched the scene unfold before them (having followed Rin silently), and Shiemi accidentally knocked open the door, giving away the exorcists' location. However, Yukio only smiled and laughed.  
Soon the others joined in as well, and Rin listened in wonder at the beautiful sound emanating from everyone. The demon wanted to perhaps join in as well, but he knew that it was almost impossible for him to make that beautiful noise anymore. So, instead, he only nuzzled closer into his brother, surprising _himself_ that he was actually comfortable with this. Then, his arm throbbed slightly and his vision went hazy as he remembered he hadn't taken care of that wound from earlier.

Yukio had blushed slightly when his cute older brother snuggled into him, but then Rin suddenly went limp in his arms.  
"Nii-san? Rin!" Everyone stopped laughing as Yukio started to panic, and they spotted Rin's closed eyes and slightly pained face. "I'll be right back, all of you stay here for the moment." The young exorcist trainees nodded, letting their teacher pass through as they went back to talking about the story Yukio had told them earlier.

Once inside the twin's room, Yukio laid Rin down on his bed and began to examine the smaller teen for injuries. And once the younger realized that Rin was favoring his right arm, he rolled up the dark blue-haired boy's sleeve, gasping at the horrendous gash in his brother's arm.  
"Sorry Nii-san, but this might hurt a little bit, so bear with me." Yukio murmured to himself more than the unconscious person below him, and got to work.

**Hey guys I know this is probably really bad and filled wih errors but I just really wanted to get this done for you guys so I could get the next chapter out! Yay! Alright I'll see you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**crazydutchy: Thank you very much for the advice! I'm trying to get past all the bad stuff for now, but of course it can't go away completely. Sure, explanations would probably be good for everything that's going on huh? I'll get to that as well! Thanks again for all your input, *hugs***

**MoNk D. uFf (Guest): *Shrugs* ^/^ **

**justaislinn: Rin didn't pass out from the pain, (Sorry for not making that clear) but he passed out from the sedative in the gash, remember? If I didn't put that in the story when he was fighting that monster before, sorry.**

**Bittersweet Alchemist: *Grins* Splendid.**

_It had been just one day after that tragic incident with the burning club, and things were definitely not settling down quite yet. Exorcists frantically followed the faint trail of ash that was left behind by the demonic criminal. However, they had no idea that that demonic criminal was only a 7-year-old child. They did find the end of the trail though, along with a small and sickly red-eyed child staring back at them from atop a large oak tree in a small patch of forest. _  
_Actually, it wasn't as though the trained exorcists had just looked up and found him. It had been quite the surprise when they had stopped at the base of the tree with no other clue to where the perpetrator had gone, and suddenly one man had flinched and looked at the back of his hand which now held a drop of dark red liquid. All of the people looked up in shock to see little boy staring back at them blankly. It wasn't even just a normal display of childish boredom, it was unnerving; nothing was showing in the child's eyes. And that was the last thought they had before;_  
Is something burning? Yes, the ground is burning. Wait wha-!

_"AAAGGGHHH!" Rin watched in glee from his perch as pretty dark-and-sea-blue flames seemingly erupting from the ground, along with deep chuckles, as every single exorcist from the search party burned to the ground._

_"__**You enjoy this don't you? My good son. I knew you were my favorite. That brother of yours is so cruel isn't he? He left you all alone to this horrible fate, while that pansy is just laying peaceful with the pastors.**__" Rin watched in awe as a white wolf with beautiful inscribings in his fur appeared on the branch with him. Blue fire emanating warmly from the animal._

_'No, you're wrong, Yukio isn't at fault, it was me.' Was what the little boy thought._

_**"It **_**was**_**his fault. You have to suffer this harsh world on your own, and your precious little brother is having a leisurely time as your mother's favorite. But I think that you're the best."**__ Satan insisted, his words slowly crawling into Rin's ears and deafening his sense of justice._

_'N-no...,' Rin tried his best to hold on, but the majestic beast before him was right, and very pretty, "I-it's... all... __**YUKIO'S FAULT." **_

_You could practically feel the sadistic glee rolling off of the devil in waves, and his son's eyes turned neon yellow with slitted red pupils to match his own. Rin then smiled happily just like a normal child, and ran towards his father with arms outstretched, hugging the soft and gentle wolf with ecstacy. Satan didn't expect the warm melting feeling of the ice disappearing from his heart as his son hugged him tightly with all his emotions pouring out at once. The king of Gehenna was shocked when tears drenched his white fur, and he nuzzled into his son, deciding that it was finally time for Rin to know the truth about everything._  
_The 7-year-old felt his father's figure slowly changing into a larger and more menacing beast, and when the boy looked up, he saw a terrifying figure with ram horns and a hairy body with goat legs and a strong torso. Rin went stiff, but his awe and love for his father didn't go away._

_"__**I'm sorry you have to see this son," **__Satan found himself surprised that he actually was sorry, "__**but I need you to look into my eyes."**_

_Rin looked up, his pupils suddenly going even more slitted and his irises going different colors in a tie-dye pattern. Pain exploded throughout his body as he stared into the void-filled red eyes of the most horrific (and favorite) form of the devil._  
_Then his vision went black, and memories that were not his own flooded into his mind. Everything his mother had gone through; from her childhood, to her death from giving birth to he and Yukio. Shiro Fujimoto-his own foster father-and Mephisto had been there to see Yuri Egin's death in a small concealed cave while a blizzard raged outside. Rin saw two babies in the woman's arms, and a voice in his head told him that the woman was his mother, while the one baby that was on fire was him, and the other weak-looking child was Yukio._  
_'Your mother's favorite is Yukio'...? That's not fair! There's nothing special about that weakling. _

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. He can just go die. It's all his fault. I hate him. Maybe mommy wouldn't have died if he wasn't born. If only he was never born! I HATE HIM! _

_"Shiro, I need you to take care of Yukio." Rin fumed at his mother's words, why his idiot brother and not him?! _  
_"There is no hope for Rin, he will be a danger to everyone around him, since he burns with the flames of the devil." Although, as if the little child had heard her, baby Rin looked up at her with color-changing eyes, his flames burning bright for a moment and then dying down. _  
_Mephisto laughed with his fangs glinting in the lighting, _  
_"Actually, I think we should keep him. Fu fu fu." The demon king laughed, and then the memory burned into a crisp, leaving nothing but a void of black and dark chuckles echoing along the space. Suddenly a blonde woman with her skin burning and falling off appeared in front of Rin and he screamed, recognizing the 'mother' that had taken care of-and then betrayed-him. She stabbed the boy in the arm, and the pain sped along his arm, making him yell in agony-_

_(._.)_

-Rin woke up with his arm throbbing, and pressure was suddenly put on his shoulders as he was pushed back down onto something soft. He opened his eyes to see Yukio hovering above him with tweezers and a cotton ball in one hand, fixing his arm. They were on his bed in their dorm room.  
(Rin would later argue that he had just awoke from a bad nightmare and was very out of it... so he did not mean what he was about to do next.)  
The older Okumura suddenly pushed off his little brother and pinned him to the ground by squeezing his neck in a tight grip, effectively crushing Yukio's windpipe. 

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT." Rin growled._  
The teen on the receiving end of this was terrified as his brother's right eye turned red while the other stayed a normal blue. Rin watched as Yukio tried to reach for a nearby sedate needle, but the older teen grabbed his wrist with a fluffy brown tail.

"O-Onii-san... S-...Stop..." Yukio was worried, his brother was going crazy. And what was his fault?

The sound of a fist banging on the door brought Rin to his senses and his eyes immediately turned to a deep blue as he rolled away and tucked in his tail, facing away from Yukio and the now-opened door.

"Is everything okay in here?!" Bon rushed in to see Yukio breathing heavily on the ground with a reddening hand mark on his neck.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rin called weakly from the furthest corner of the room, gripping his head harshly wih both hands as he sat hunched over, as if in punishment to himself as he mumbled apology after apology. Yukio smiled and got up, walking over to his brother and giving him a pat on the head.  
"You didn't do anything. It's okay."  
Meanwhile Bon was confused as hell and just quietly backed out of the doorway.

(._.) (A/N: Rin asked Yukio if he could go to the bath and just relax for a bit so he has just now finished getting undressed and is about to head out of the locker room into the bath room.)

Rin sighed as he tightened the towel around his waist and opened the door, heading towards the hot bath that was already filled with water and was creating a thick cloud of steam.  
It was only until after Rin had gotten into the bath and started to relax did it occur to him that no one else inhabited this dorm except the exwires who visited occasionally, which means that the bath should not be filled... Except if the exwires were in here right this moment!  
_God must hate me... _Rin thought bitterly as a laugh echoed throughout the room somewhere nearby. _Oh... Wait..._  
(He's a demon. Of course god would hate him)  
Speaking of being a demon, Rin's tail flicked out freely behind him, wagging gleefully in the water despite the teen's own demise. Suddenly pink filled the boy's vision, and something fell bodily against him.

"Owww!~ Bon you're too rough!" Oh shit it's Shima. Rin struggled to keep his towel up and his tail around his covered waist while getting out from under the other teen.  
Unfortunately one of those actions had to be sacrificed, and that just so happened to be the ability to get out from under the other person. "Oh wait, I think I hit something!"

Oh no. No, no no, no no no. No no no no no no no no nope, nope nope nope... Fuck.

Shima turned around and came face-to-face with beautiful deep blue and green eyes (he thought he could just marry someone with eyes like those).  
Rin's blue and green eyes widened as he tried to jump back and failed, being in water and such, before falling over again with an indignant squeak. The pink-haired teen tripped and came down with him.  
"What's all the commotion about?" Bon walked into view and stood stock-still as his _virgin eyeballs _came into contact with the scene ahead of him. "Shima, what the hell are you doing?!" His whole face turned red.  
Said person only blushed along with his friend as he felt the soft pale skin underneath him.  
Both teens thought the same thing when they saw the look of pure embarrassment on Rin's face as he scooted away and ran into the locker room, his ears redder than a tomato;  
_Well, up goes my 'south pole'..._

**Hallo! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about not getting this out sooner, and I thought it would be good to end it here because I still have a lot I have to do! This may have been a bit short... But I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyy!~ Summer is almost here and I have been really busy getting ready for some things that are going to happen soon! Since I am not going to spend the whole summer near my home, I've been spending time with friends and family, and of course I also had finals. So, I'm very sorry for not getting a chapter out sooner! But anyway, lets just get this show on the road, shall we?**

**Now on with the story!**

Rin had decided to just use a shower at the other end of the large bath house so that he would not be disturbed. After all, he had just been embarassed out of his mind! His tail needed to calm down as well, because Jesus... It would just not stop swishing around!

Rin could hear Shima and Bon splashing around and murmuring about something, but the steam could only allow him shadows of their movements; which meant they couldn't really see him either. Thank god for steam. He really had to hurry though, or else they would finish before him and come towards the door. So, in an amazing display of efficiency, Rin washed his hair and body in about 5 minutes. It was just in time too, because he could hear footsteps coming from the bathtub.  
Though, it was weird when Bon and Shima made out a long and thin thing coming out from Rin's shadowy backside as he walked away in the shrouding steam. They could only wonder as it swished around, and then the door to the locker room slammed shut and Rin disappeared inside.

(._.)

"Hey Bon?" Shima stared at his friend who was washing himself off.  
"What?"  
". . . . . Is it just me or was Rin cute as hell?"  
"Guh..?!" Bon choked and fell off the stool; his ears pink. "Don't ask me!"

(._.) **I just wanted to add that in. **

Rin put on his pajamas-which consisted of a baggy white T-shirt and some dark blue boxers-and headed to the kitchen to make he and Yukio's lunch for tomorrow. It was a school day tomorrow after all, and he needed to be sure to not mess up again. But it was great that he could finally start over, and leave everything in the past behind. Especially his depressing demeanor. But that would be very difficult to get rid of, considering that was how he was taught. No matter though, he was very good at learning new things, and learning how to smile again (no matter how he was feeling) was not going to stump him after all these years. _He did it once; so he can do it again! _  
Getting done with lunch (Ukobach was very proud of him for being so good), Rin headed into the room he shared with Yukio (who was already asleep) and plopped down onto his bed. On the other side of the room his brother stirred, but did not wake up, and Rin fell into a shallow sleep; able to sense if anything dangerous was coming.

_**8:00 a.m. on a Monday, in the kitchen.**_

When Yukio came downstairs all dressed and ready for the academy, the food was done and set out while Rin munched quietly on a carrot. He seemed to have finished the rest of his breakfast, while managing to get ready properly in a small amount of time.  
Rin noticed his brother and grabbed a box wrapped in cloth from the table before walking over to his taller brother and giving it to him.  
"There you go. It's for lunch." Was all that the small boy had said, but he had tried to smile by twitching his mouth upwards for a moment, and that had made Yukio one of the happiest people in the world. After all, he had no idea what his older brother had gone through-only knowing that it had definitely not been easy-considering he rarely showed emotions. But the fact that the dark blue-haired boy was trying despite the odds, was the most inspiring thing that Yukio had witnessed in a while. _But when did I become such a poet...? Oh well._

_**8:30 a.m. Same Monday, in Rin's regular homeroom class.**_

Nobody had spoken to Rin when he walked in and sat down in the back of the class. It was eerily silent and definitely would have made the victim of this treatment unnerved, had the victim not been Rin. The teen carried on without a word, glad of Yukio's lessons over the weeks, and finished quickly on everything; being completely accurate as well. The teacher was shocked to say the least, and watched as the prodigy filed out of the classroom behind everyone, seeming not to care at the weird glances and people purposefully getting out of the way.

Rin actually felt kind of fearful, because there were so many people there that could all be a potential danger. So many people that would judge him when all he wanted to do was change. So many people-...  
"Unmpf!" Rin had been so lost in his thoughts that he suddenly ran right into someone. They didn't fall back though, and they basically felt like a brick wall. The boy looked up to see a black eyepatch: Igor Neuhaus. "I'm very sorry sir." The teen monotoned as he bowed slightly and strided away, the looming figure of the man disappearing into the crowd of children.

Neuhaus looked at the rapidly-disappearing child blend in with the crowd around him (although they kinda moved away from him).  
_'I will get him... soon.' _The doctor/tamer thought eerily, before walking away to his class.

**4:25p.m., the secret hallway of the Exorcist academy.**

Rin was glad that the rest of the day had passed without incident. Even though that mishab almost a month earlier had only been in homeroom, the rumors had spread that he had freaked out. But it didn't really bother him. He didn't need friends anyway, it wasn't really unfamiliar from his normal life.  
'_Well, don't those people consider me their friend?_' Rin thought hopefully as he stood in front of the best class of the day; Exorcist class. Once he opened the door, Shiemi looked up and smiled happily, running up to him and giving him a large hug. '_Yeah... I could get used to this.. Having friends is nice..' _No one else was there, and Rin wrapped his arms around the blonde, smiling slightly at the melting feeling he felt in his upper-chest.

Shiemi's eyes widened as she felt gentle-yet strong-arms wrap around her as well, and she looked up to see him smiling lightly, which made her face go completely red. If anyone were to see this, they could have explained it as a cloud of steam blowing up over her head, because that was how hot her face felt. However, the person would be paying more attention to Rin's beautiful smile, even though it was just a twitch upwards of the lips. It was very captivating to say the least.

And then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. Rin's momentary bliss was interrupted when he realized that everyone else was coming, and it snapped him out of his groggy mental state. He gently backed away from a reluctant Shiemi, and they sat down together as the trio of Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru came in, followed by Yukio, Izumo, and that one creepy puppet guy.

Class started soon after and the day went on with Rin just listening silently. Yukio actually really had no idea of the extent to his older brother's knowledge. He hadn't gotten the chance to fully explain everything to Rin; since they had so little time... So he had only been able to go over everything from 6th to 12th grade only _once! _And that was definitely way too much for a human brain to process. Yukio was _depressed _by the fact that he had to give the class a test today. It was unfair really, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
However, when Rin suddenly came up before everyone else and put it on the front desk to signal that he was done, Yukio figured that he just really had no idea. But what he didn't expect to see that every single one was done.

[And later he would find-to his complete and utter shock-that every. Single. One... Was correct.]

**6:30p.m., Abandoned Boy's Dorms, with Yukio and Rin in their room.**

Yukio looked over the tests from his exorcist class, and his eyes widened as he glanced over at his brother, who was reading... What was he reading? Was that...?  
"Hey, Nii-san, what are you reading?" Yukio asked, turning around to face the small teen. Rin looked up from his book and got up from his bed, with his tail hung lazily around his hips; tired from having to be held up all day. The dark blue-haired teen showed his older brother the book he had borrowed form the library on exorcism, and, "The Mystical World of Demons". Yukio seemed to look surprised for a moment before he smiled and said the Rin could go back to the bed.

However, when Rin turned around, his tail finally got tired and rolled down; deciding to slowly wag back and forth, and on impulse Yukio suddenly picked it up and felt it. It was extremely soft, and a small noise almost like a whimper resounded throughout the room. The brown-eyed teen immediately let go of the fluffy appendage, and it recoiled after its master walked over to the bed and flopped down. Yukio couldn't believe that that had been Rin... but the red pointy ears gave his embarassment away.

_'This might be awkward later...'_

**Heyyyyy! Sorry if this took way too long for your liking! I spent the course of a few days writing this and it may not be all that great, but I feel like I should get credit considering how busy and exhausted I have been lately. But anyway I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**crazydutchy: I have re-read my whole story, and I'm very sorry that I did not clarify this earlier, but no one besides Yukio and Neuhaus and other demons know that Rin is Satan's son. There is no one else that suspects that Rin is a demon. That mishap in the first chapter was clarified when the exqwires realized he looked a lot like a human, and that he was Yukio's twin, so he couldn't possibly be a demon because Yukio was human. I know it sounds sketchy, I'm sorry. But soon you will find out that other people know/will find out that he is a demon as well.**

**Lots of love to you as well!**

**Bittersweet Alchemist: Thank you for the reassurance, *smiles and hugs*.**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? YES! IF YOU THOUGHT ANGST AND LOADS OF PAIN AND SUFFERING NOT MEANT FOR WEAK-HEARTED PEOPLE, THEN YOU ARE CORRECT! **

**You have been ****WARNED. I am really not joking. Do not test me.**

**Now on with the story! **

_ 8-year-old Rin wandered around a forest aimlessly, his stomach was beyond the point of growling, and now it just plain hurt. There was little food to be found, and wounds he had gotten from trying to get the little food there was (A.K.A a bear cub, please don't attack a bear cub) still didn't seem to have healed. _

_ Though his wounds probably wouldn't heal anyway because he was always on the move. The dark blue-haired boy had found a way to get some food and shelter temporarily though! Since some wealthy family didn't like 'getting their hands dirty', Rin had earned a living by killing certain men that threatened that family. They were Aristocratic people and didn't like associating with 'filthy brats', but since they found out that he was capable of many things that others weren't; they let him stay in an unused shed after a job (to recuperate), before they found another job for him._

_ He was on a job now actually. He was supposed to be looking for an estate in the middle of the mountains. Once he got there, Rin was supposed to kill all the people inside, grab a special key on the wall near the front door (that was somehow always there I don't know), and then burn the house down. _

_The last part, the master said, was so that no one could have evidence of who did it._

_ Other than simple instructions, the 'demon child' (as the masters called him,__** figuring out that he actually was a demon**__), would be allowed no more information on the subject besides simple instructions, and had to make it back to their estate in __**one month **__or else risk being hunted down and tortured for treason. It didn't even matter if Rin had maybe just been delayed, there were no excuses. _

_ It had happened once, and Rin never wanted to get back late again._

_ They didn't want to kill him though, considering he was an interesting specimen; a demon. The family figured that they could eventually use him to get even greater riches._

_ Rin questioned the intentions of his 'masters' (the wealthy family liked to be called that, as he found out in the 7 months he's been with these people), but he went with it, as it meant that he could finally get back after a week of being away on the job, and get some well-needed food and sleep. _

_ A clearing was coming up on the hill ahead, and Rin lit up in glee as he saw a large mansion appear on the top. This structure signified his final destination, and boy was he happy to finally get this over with! He slung his sword Kurikara behind his back, then, tucking his tail away and bracing himself for the crime he was about to commit, Rin let his features dip as his stoic demeanor fell away, and he limped over to the big burly men guarding the place._

_ "Oi kid, what are you doing here?" One of the two men guarding the door pointed his gun at the small child, face full of confusion and slight concern. _

_ "I… I can't find mommy and daddy..! It hurts, I'm so hungry! Please help me mister!" Rin wailed, surprised even after all this time that what master taught him about tricking people was so easy. _

'_That's right, master taught me everything about acting and tricking people, since being a kid makes it easy for enemies to relax. This is all just a show with me as the main actor…. Though I'm not joking about anything I just said, I'm just definitely not this melodramatic.'_

_ The two guards looked at each other before a woman walked up to the metal gate separating the estate from the outside world. _

_ "Oh my! Look at this poor child, let him in Bruno!" The lady gasped, coming closer to the entrance._

_ "But mistress you just have a soft spot for children and he could be danger-…!"_

_ "__**Bruno**__! Just look at him! The poor thing…" Rin got a clear look at the woman, his eyes widening in horror. She looked just like Mother…. The 8-year-old thought back to the smell of burning flesh as the club in which he used to live burned to the ground, and it was all his fault. Rin turned around and held down the bile rising in his throat, coughing violently as the memories came and went._

_ The woman started shouting something about brutes not knowing the pain children go through, and Rin felt himself being picked up by extremely large arms and carried inside the mansion grounds. _

_ 'Shit this is really inconvenient… I can't keep having these stupid flashbacks. But, at least I'm on the inside of that huge gate. Oh well, I'll just continue on as planned.' Rin held on to his precious sword as he was carried inside._

_(._.) __**A little bit later, it's now about 8:00 p.m. and after a long tour of the house and all its rules, Rin is in the bathroom getting washed up.**_

_ Rin had learned that the mistress's name was… __**Charlotte. **__It certainly had to be a coincidence, she couldn't possibly be the same woman who had raised him. __**She was dead.**__ Rin had killed her himself, though he would not like to admit it, but he had done it. There were no survivors from that incident._

_ Clearing his mind, Rin reflected that he had a bad feeling about the mistress; she gave off an overall evil aura. There was also this lingering familiar nasty smell, but there were too many people to investigate further._

_ Of course the guards had inquired about the long red bag that contained his sword, but he had pleaded in his innocent act that, 'it was the only thing his father left behind', and that, 'he wanted to keep something that reminded him that his family was definitely alive,' and then he had thought about everything that had happened to him in the past few awful years, pinched his nose, and tried to cry. Of course all he managed to do was tear up, but he had drove his point home, and was allowed to keep the sword with him for comfort._

_ Kurikara was now hidden under a scratched-up floorboard that he had ripped up and then put back (it was under the bed so it didn't look unnatural). So there he was in the bathroom, alone, after firmly convincing the mistress in a childish manner that he didn't need help washing up. Charlotte did bring in some of her old clothes—these are girl clothes, mind you—which irritated him to no end that he had to wear a light blue nightgown; he got weird looks from the guards and there were hearts in the maids' eyes. _

_ Though it was quite nice to be fed and cleaned up after all this time… The people were so nice that the thought crossed his mind about just staying here, and not go back to the other estate. After all, there was no way his masters could just barge into the place with such tight security surrounding the area. Plus, the mistress was a really nice lady, and he could eventually get over the fact that his 'mother' and the mistress look exactly alike. The only thing weird about the nice woman was the fact that she covered up half of her face at all times and she always wore long sleeves with a long dress. Maybe she just had a disease? _

_ Rin made his way to his room, walking through the eerie long hallways. The mansion really did look like it was from the 18th century, except for the fact that it had electricity. Shadows lurked in every corner, and they seemed the mock the 8-year-old boy as he shivered unconsciously in his light-blue nightgown. Finally seeing the door to the room he was staying in, Rin pushed it open, wincing at the resounding creak that followed. It would've been pitch black to a normal person, but Rin had always had great eyes; like a cat's._

_ He made his way in the dark, climbing up on the large bed that seemed just too large for a child, and he settled down, thinking of his next move…_

_**The Next Morning.**_

_ Rin was surprised that he hadn't been attacked or at least disturbed in the middle of the night, he thought that surely they would be more suspicious of him? _

' I suppose I fooled them then_.' _

_ Rin contemplated once again wether he should just stay there or not. The possibility of this estate being better than his master's was incredibly high. After all, why would his master go after a company that doesn't threaten them whatsoever? Coming to that conclusion, the dark blue-eyed boy got out of the large bed—regretting having to get out of its warmth and undeniable comfort—and knew that being here was way better than being back at that other place. However, just to make sure, he would stay here for the rest of the week and observe the way people act or if there seems to be anything suspicious. _

_ There was a knock at the door, and a maid came in with breakfast and some comfortable clothing._

_ After Rin had thanked her, she backed out of the room quietly and continued on with the daily chores, leaving the child in peace. _

_Well… not immediately, because the maid 'KYA!'d right outside the door at how cute Rin was. _Then _it was quiet._

_ And then he could start his observation. _

_. . ._

_**Friday, the last day of observation. The next week is the last one he has before the job-finishing deadline. It is time to make the decision of whether not he should stay or leave, because it will take a while to get back to the old estate.**_

_ Rin had made his decision; of course he would stay in this mansion! This family was way better than the other one that barely gave him any reward for his great effort. It was only a matter of time before he left his master's estate anyway, the moment just came sooner than he thought it would. The estate he was in now was strong, and could surely fend off the angry old masters._

_ Going on his daily routine, Rin slipped into some normal clothes for a boy his age, ate breakfast, played with the maids until lunch, ate lunch, played with the butlers until dinner, ate dinner, and then went into the bath. _

_Rin always bathed alone. That was a no-brainer, considering he __**could not**__ let anyone know he was a demon. Kurikara was lying against the wall near the large bathtub, ready for emergencies. There were no weak points in his plan, it would all be perfect if they never figured out he was a demon, and then he could grow up and be on his own! Bam, home-free and no problems. _

_Rin was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the baths creak open. And did he ever regret that for years to come. _

_ "Rin! I wanted to help you wash your cute little back! Fufufu!" Oh no. The mistress Charlotte! What was she doing in here?! Didn't he say that no one should come in?_

_The woman walked through the steam and came up to the large bath where Rin sat neck-deep in the water so that his tail and bruised body were hidden from view. "You look so adorable with your cheeks red!" Wait, she was fully clothed? With the half of her face that was always covered, her long-sleeved foot-length dress on and hat…even gloves! Well it was good that she had clothes on, but all that stuff as always? Surely that was uncomfortable? _

_Charlotte walked up to the bath, and Rin scooted away, pretending as though he were embarrassed. However, he didn't expect the woman to suddenly lunge forward and reach down under the water near his backside, grip his tail and use it to painfully pull him out of the water, screeching in agony. "Shhh, ha ha ha! You're still such a beautiful child aren't you? Even after all that I did those 3 years, such terrible treatment and torture, you just healed right up like brand-new and went on! Oh? Now you have a few small scars, but I bet they'll be gone soon enough." What was she talking about? They could never have met before! He would have remembered…_

_?!_

_ The woman threw him into the wall, and he fell to the floor, head reeling. He looked up with blurry vision to see mistress Charlotte slowly removing her dress and gloves, carefully taking off her hat and uncovering the other half of her face. Rin's eyes widened in horror, for underneath all her clothing… was red and bubbly/rough flesh. Her hands, feet, legs, arms, and one half of her face was completely burnt, along with a bandage on her head. Everything had been perfectly covered up before, and he actually wished it still was. _

_ "You look so disgusted, when, in actuality… You're the one who did this to me!" It hit him right at that moment. This was Mother, the woman who he killed about a year ago! How was she still alive? Rin went to run away and at least grab a towel to cover himself, but something grabbed onto his leg and he was flipped upside-down again—thankfully not by his tail this time—but by a tentacle?! Gripping onto his ankle was an octupus-like appendage and he was pulled into the air, actually having the audacity to feel conscious of his exposure. Rin realized in the midst of his predicament that his 'Mother' was no longer human, hence the uneasy feeling he had had when he was around her. She felt like a demon, but she was definitely human before (a year ago)…. Could she have been possessed? It was definitely possible but she shouldn't be this strong—..! _

_ "Ghng! Ahh! AHHG!" Rin gritted his teeth and screamed as Charlotte wrapped another tentacle around his ribs and arms, squeezing until a slight crack could be heard. "Haa, haa…. haaa…" The boy tried to breathe after being released slightly, and at least he was right side up now, but the grip around his mid-section was still tight. _

_ "Do you remember the last moment I was alive? How I forced you to sexually please that man? Well, we never finished that, did we now?" Rin made a choking noise, and looked at his sword on the ground below him, struggling desperately in a losing battle. "Oh? Can't have you getting away now can we?" One of the tentacles had a needle on the end, and Charlotte brought it up to the boy's neck, injecting it straight into a vein. The dark blue-haired boy cried out, before everything suddenly warped and he felt dizzy. The Mistress looked at her 'son' with hunger, his soft skin was so enticing to anyone.. no matter what age or gender! The once-beautiful but forever ugly woman licked her lips and snapped her fingers, and 2 thin men in their 20s stepped into the room, wicked grins on their faces as they stared at the small child in their master's grip. Rin was dropped, and he landed painfully—naked—on the cold tile floor. His tail flopped onto the ground, and he twitched as something not quite like pain shot through his whole body. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable, and the blonde-haired demon woman in the room grinned evilly, "It seems as though the substance in my tentacle is taking effect? What I put into your bloodstream is in fact an aphrodisiac." Charlotte grinned evilly as the 2 men closed in on him, and the pain he felt from his ribs trying to fix themselves suddenly made his whole body feel hot. This… wasn't pain? The boy twitched as one of the men in black grabbed his arms and held them above his head. Never had he felt so exposed, and why did every touch on his body give him a weird feeling in his lower belly? The other man ran a light gloved finger up Rin's stomach and toward one of the pink buds on his chest, flicking it experimentally. _

_ "Ahn…gh!" Rin's eyes went wide as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. The man who had run a finger over his body had taken out that disgusting thing between his legs, and walked up closer, laughing and smirking as he shoved his cock into the child's mouth._

_ The small Okumura's pupils shrank into slits, his eyes becoming a dark crimson. 'Mother… Why mother? WHY MOMMY? Why are you doing this to me, I was a good boy right? I-I didn't do anything to deserve this! Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing NOTHING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!' Rin sobbed, and the three in the room laughed, delighted in the poor child's agony. _

_** This woman, has she not learned anything, my dear son? **_

_F-Father? _

_** Yes! We have a winner! Ding ding ding! I bet you want to kill them all, don't you? Don't you just want to burn them all to ashes, and send them to my realm where I can torture them for you? Careful, you might want to bite off this man's genitals before he defiles your tastebuds.**_

_W-What..?_

_** Nevermind, I'll just take control for now hold on. **_

_ Suddenly blood dripped from Rin's eyes instead of tears, and everyone stopped. Charlotte's eyes widened. It was happening again! But wait.. This wasn't exactly the same feeling as before. The man took his junk out of the boy's mouth just before Rin's already-sharp teeth suddenly became like a shark's, and bit down on the previously-occupied space. _

_ "__**What? Scared now are we? I believe that you should know quite well Charlotte, that this child has my blood. You have witnessed this first hand.. No?**__" A cold chill filled the room as Satan—in Rin's body—used his power to create his most terrifying form. A black mist covered the boy's whole body, growing in height and width until finally it dissipated. Revealing a horrifying 3 meter tall figure, the gates of Gehenna right behind it. The creature was red all over, but was that… Just blood?! An irony smell filled the room, and the three others in the room gagged, the overwhelming feeling of fear for the leader of Hell, and the gruesome smell of rotting flesh occupying their every sense. The two men tried to flee from the near vicinity, but were abruptly put to a stop as Satan appeared in front of them, and threw them into the abyss of the Gates. Charlotte was the only one left in the room, and the leader of Gehenna turned to her, immediately blowing her into the wall in one swift movement. But, he faltered, staggering as it became harder to maintain his current form. "__**I guess I forgot that you're… what? 8? Yeah, guess I don't have any more time! Bye bye son!**__" The mist appeared and disappeared just as quickly once more, and Rin was left in his pitiful former state, only now it was worse. He was now coughing up blood, which also dripped out of his nose in addition to his eyes. Charlotte chose this moment to get out of the wall, and she immediately smashed the large tentacle down on the boy, delighted that she could finally get her revenge without interruptions. _

_ The dark-haired boy grunted in agony, but got up again on shaky arms. However, when Rin noticed the thin, red sling bag in the corner of his eye he almost smiled. The 8-year-old made a mad dash for his best—and only—companion, successfully grabbing the weapon inside and pulling it out. _Kurikara. _Rin felt so familiar and calm with the weight in his hands, and he unsheathed the sword quickly, flames heating up the whole room. Of course, the sword couldn't heal his apparently internal wounds, but years of using his demon powers to help himself, fight, and recover quickly, finally came in handy. _

_ As another tentacle came down to grab him, he suddenly lashed out and chopped it off along with the woman's arm. Charlotte screamed out in agony, going crazy and demolishing the walls and objects around them. Her burned face twisted into an ugly expression, sending a cold aura throughout the room. Rin ran towards the door, watching for the tentacle that was coming out to stop him. Immediately it was cut off, and the boy kept on running, the piercing screeches going off again behind him. That thing was no longer mother, she was no longer human… That means he could just kill her without ease right? She's not human anymore so it doesn't matter._

_ You see… the only reason that the whole human population had not gone down by 30% was because Rin didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't like violence. He detested it with every fiber of his being. So, half of his power was used to keep the other half in check. _

_ 'So if mommy is a monster, that means that every other person is just a monster as well right? No worries then, I can just finish this up!' And even though he was set in his mind, he still didn't want to move. However, the mistress galavantised him into action when she started running at him with fury. The blue-eyed boy's eyes turned dark and crimson red, seeping together in contrast so that they glowed in malice. And though Rin could not out-do his father in his worst form, he could still alter his body so that it looked way more menacing than an 8-year-old._

_ Charlotte suddenly stopped. The change in the atmosphere set off alarm bells in her head, but she shoved them to the back of her head for the moment. The black mist from before was swirling around the child again, but it didn't seem like it was Satan. Interesting._

_The mist dissipated, revealing Rin with a 2-meter-tall body, and mature features. There were two ram horns coming out of the sides of his head, and his fingernails turned black. The flames around him dimmed, before bursting out in full power, past his limits. Charlotte shielded her eyes from the glare, but that was her first mistake. Rin took that moment to jump at full speed straight at her, bringing around Kurikara in a wide side-ways arc. It was a clean slice. Like just casually cutting a vegetable. Clean in half. Charlotte couldn't even feel pain anymore. Her top half fell off from the rest of her body, blood spraying everywhere. _

_ "There's… nowhere for you to go anymore…. my servants called your little masters…. We were always working together, to bring you down and use you to get rich by letting scientists experiment on you… And we.. a-almost… got away w-with i-it…" Charlotte hacked up blood as her lower half fell the opposite way, blood tainting every nook and cranny of the white large bathroom._

_ The last thing the woman saw were the cold and heartless blood-red eyes of the child that she had raised for 2 years, loving every minute of the happy life she had led after meeting him. Now it was all over. _

_ 'Well, I guess it was all over a year ago huh? Shouldn't have done that… haha…. WHY DID I DO THAT TO THIS CHILD? HOW COULD I HAVE-..!' Rin watched as his 'mothers' eyes widened, unseeing, as she slowly and painfully died. "I-I'm-..!"_

_ There was a metallic sound as Rin brought down his sword, dislocating the woman's head from her body. It was all over. The unsaid last words of his mother silently rang throughout the room._

"…_**Sorry**__…"_

_ Rin cleaned off his sword in the already-bloody bath water, and grabbed a nearby large black shirt, fitting nicely on his current form. Tan cargo shorts were also found, and he put those on. Perfect. It was pretty cool that his mind also progressed with his body, so he thought back on what his 'mother' had said. 'The servants had called his masters and warned them off this?! So they were working together all this time huh? Well they're not human, so it doesn't matter anyway..' The boy thought. He couldn't maintain his larger form that much larger, so he let out the largest amount of flames than he ever had, blue heat enveloping the whole estate, and killing all inside. _

_ Rin jumped from tree to tree, the mansion finally exploding behind his retreating back. _

_ Goodbye._

_ Still 2 meters tall with blood-red eyes, slitted pupils, and ram horns. Rin got ready to slice a whole 40 foot house in half, Kurikara reassuring him it could definitely be done… He just had to maintain the form for an hour longer… And make it to his master's place._

_(__**A/N: Rin knows all this stuff because his father Satan is constantly teaching him (in his head of course), and he also knows a bit from prior experience… Just in case you were wondering.. Sorry.)**_

_ It actually did take an hour, due to the high speeds that Rin was skimming through the sky with, and he had a scent trail leading all the way back. _

_ The white mansion came into view over a hill-top, with the large fencing of the estate around it. There were no doubts or hesitation. It was over quick. _

_ Unable to properly maintain his large form any longer, Rin built up a large burst of flames in his sword, and jumped up over the area of the place, getting ready to swing. _

_This was something that father had taught him. Summon up flames into the sword, build it up, get a clear and straight path of your target, then swing towards it and send the flames flying off the blade. _

_Of course it was easier said than done, but the dark blue-haired boy got the feel for it, and aimed a full-charged blow that completely wiped out the whole area… No one was coming out, and the house collapsed in on itself._

_Finally…. Rin changed back into his regular 8-year-old size, and fell out of the sky near the wreckage. He wouldn't wake up for 3 days straight, because that form took up way too much power, and even when he woke up he wouldn't be able to move well for another day._

_ But that was all it took. 3 days later Rin awoke to screams of horror at around noon, and despite his extreme pain crawled over to the edge of the clearing before the charred ground where the mansion used to be. Again a yell rang out across the mountains, and Rin turned to look at the person—ah, a man, his eyes widening.._

_ 'M-Master!?' Rin fell back and hit the ground, holding back the scream that threatened to break out; he didn't want to alert them of his presence. Rin coughed up blood, cursing himself for using too much power in one go. The clothes were also too big… oh well. Back to the huge problem at hand though! Master wasn't in the mansion when he cut it down 3 days ago, and he was just coming back now (likely from a vacation or business trip), when Rin was his weakest. This was probably a worst case scenario considering the man would definitely check the surrounding area for evidence of where the perpetrator had gone, and Rin had almost coughed out his esophagus just dragging himself 5 feet and flopping down. There was practically no escape._

_ But then again, he could be overestimating the master. Perhaps the man would not think about searching the area right away and-… Shit.._

_ The man immediately started heading towards the edge of the clearing, looking for possible clues to the person who did something so terrible to his estate. Luckily it was a large clearing and it would take a while for him to make it there at his slowed pace, plus he was heading on a path that would end up slightly to Rin's right. That could just give him the delay that he needed to get far enough away! Plus the maid that was going to warn his master about him was blown up in the other mansion, and could not warn the man of the house of what happened. _

_ Immediately Rin started slowly crawling to the edge of the large 70 degree-angled hill behind him. Also opting to go part-way behind a large oak tree. This should provide him enough cover to watch for his Master while making sure he was safe as well. Everything hurt, and he did hear a crack from his leg as he got into a comfortable position, but it wasn't as bad as it would be if he were to be caught by the family. The torture that he had gone through before could never view from the edge of the hill was daunting as well; it was a long way down at such a steep angle, and dying was definitely a possibility for anyone… Well, even considering the state in which he was at the moment, which let me tell you was excruciating pain spreading through his body every time he breathed, he would live due to the cursed blood of Satan running through his veins. Not all the time did he rejoice for his great healing powers. The physical scars healed after some time, but never mentally. The memory would stay forever. _

_ There was a crunching of leaves as the Master came to Rin's area at the edge of the clearing, peering into the trees for any sign of life. At first it seemed as though there was nothing wrong, and just as the man was turning to move on and say that they would have to search later, what sounded like a muffled cough reached his ears and he immediately turned back. The man grabbed the tranquilizer from the inner pocket of his coat, stepping through the bushes that lined the clearing edge. He made his way towards the trees on the row before the steep hill; that was where the sound had generally come from. _

_ Rin cursed in all of the languages he knew; Japanese, Demonic, and English, but none of them could save him from the hell of hearing the click of a trigger, recognizing the smell of chemicals and his master, as he now looked at the hand he had coughed into… Blood. It had trickled down the side of his mouth, the metallic flavor leaving a disturbingly…good taste in his mouth. Sickening. _

_ Well, if Rin was going to stay free, then he would still have to fight back. Such was his dilemma. He picked up Kurikara and took it out of the sling, waiting for the footsteps to get as close as he allowed. Then, as a large surprise to the master, Rin jumped out from behind the tree, not being able to use as much speed as he would have liked, and charged at the man as he unsheathed his sword and slashed at him. Blood spurted form the big wound that Rin made, but unfortunately he didn't get to follow up as the master pulled the trigger to the tranquil dart, hitting Rin in the right shoulder. The baggy clothes did nothing to stop the needle, for the broad shoulders needed to hold the shirt on the shoulders themselves were not present, and as such the clothing fell down a little bit._

_It hurt. That was simply all it took for Rin to finally collapse; falling backwards… straight off the side of the hill. The boy felt himself plummet, rolling down and getting stabbed by the needle in his shoulder as he rolled over it. It was excruciatingly painful, repeatedly rolling over the needle that was way too thick to actually be used for normal people, and it dug into his shoulder more each time._

_ The drug was taking its effect, and finally, as if delivering the final blow to blissful unconsciousness, Rin's back hit a large tree dead-on. The world went black, a resounding crack of both the tree and the boy's spine breaking. "gYAHHH!" The man looking down from the top of the hill winced. His butler was finally beside him, watching as the tree fell down almost on top of the 8-year-old child, but luckily it bent right over him since he was right up against the trunk. _

_ Once the dust and everything else had settled down, the two men from atop the hill walked down carefully, heading towards the small bloody and twitching figure. _

_ "I suppose you're not so high and mighty anymore huh?" The master laughed darkly, dragging the boy out from under the log and holding him up by one arm, assessing the damage. "I had a feeling it was you who _burned down my home, huh?!" _The dark tone and force used to push out those words would have scared Rin half to death if he hadn't already been half-dead and unconscious. Instead, the dark blue-haired boy's head fell back, and he twitched in pain._

_ "Alexander-sama, we should go to the basement. It still seems to be intact since it was underground." The butler said to the 'Master' now revealed to be Alexander. The man looked at his servant, grinning evilly. _

_ "Yes, let us head to the basement; I haven't had much _'fun' _in a while." _

_ The basement was still, unfortunately for Rin, intact. As the boy awoke a day later, he felt almost a horrible as he had when he had collapsed. His spine was obviously still broken (though luckily it was half-way healed), and as such movement was as impossible as it was before. Struggle was futile, for the boy disturbingly found out that he was chained to a rusty metal chair. Uncomfortable was an understatement, and the room he was in seemed familiar…. _

_ "Gah…!" This was…. No! No! It can't be… The.. T-torture r-room that h-he had gone i-into b-before when he was late on a j-job by 10 minutes. "Ahhhh!" Rin screamed, the memories coming back. Suddenly the door to the dark and damp room opened, revealing Alexander-sama, his Master. _

_ "Oh my, so loud even though you just woke up hm? I suppose you recognize the place where I first taught you what happens when you don't obey the rules!" The tall man grabbed a nearby bucket. It reeked terribly of… flesh. Rin's eyes widened, the contents of the bucket causing him to throw up right then and there. "Hahaha! Thats right! Retch in the sight of all the fingers and toes that I cut off! But they all grew back didn't they?! WHAT A MONSTER YOU ARE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin screamed, closing his eyes tightly, trying to hold in the rest of his bile. "You have such lovely reactions! Well, as before we didn't get to do much, but now… WHY DONT WE FILL UP THE WHOLE BUCKET?!" The man's booming laughter increased as Rin shook his head violently, screaming louder and squirming around in the chair, almost knocking it over. The shackles on his ankles and wrists dug into his skin, and his brain sent warning signals that his spine was not going to hold up. "Let us commence the fun now shall we?!" _

_ The butler walked back to the basement door in the middle of the charred mansion floor, going to ask for something of the master, like perhaps when they were going to be able to tell the police about this burnt land. But when the screams and laughter started he backed away immediately, holding his mouth. Who knew what his master was doing to the poor child… But he couldn't do anything about it, and so he silently wished that the boy would live through whatever was going on. _

_ Little did he know that all Rin wanted to do was __**die**__._

_**7:00 p.m. After 6 hours of non-stop torture.**_

_ Rin struggled to survive. Eyes darting around unconsciously and nervously as his master went around to the back of the chair and unlocked the chains binding his hands. They fell free, and without the support, Rin fell forward, coughing up blood and shivering, twitching violently as the last of his fingers and toes slowly grew back. There was a pinkish line where each of the fingers and toes had been cut off, and his nails were black. His feet were still bound and his arms where free, but even if he wanted to get up, he couldn't. Alexander laughed and took the now-filled-up bucket of fingers of toes, a nauseating smell of blood and flesh filling the room, and poured out all the contents right onto the 8-year-old child. _

_ "Guh…!" Rin's eyes widened impossibly wider and his irises started violently changing colors from neon yellow, to crimson red, to the two tie-dyed together. "AHHHHHH!" He choked on his tongue, then threw up once more; emptying his stomach of anything that might have been left in it. His master only laughed._

_ "Now get up on one knee and pledge your body to me for eternity, or else I hope you would love to fill the bucket once more?" Rin said nothing but violently spasmed, struggling for the use of his limbs. As he managed to get onto his hands and knees, he realized that his feet were still bound together, making it impossible for him to get into the desired position. Alexander seemed to notice, and sighed before unlocking the chains from Rin's ankles. Finally, he was free! The boy slowly got to his feet, hanging limply, and shot his head up. The man flinched as he was met with wild-looking eyes, fitting perfectly with the dangerously-sharp teeth and dark circles also on his face. Alexander watched and expected his 'pet' to attack, and he did… but before the boy could actually go through with it, he fell over back into his own fluids, coughing up more blood and twitching, breathing heavily. _

_ "Hah? Is that all you've got? Usually you're more violent…" Alexander knew exactly why the boy couldn't move that well, but taunted him anyway, and reached for something hanging on a nearby wall. Rin watched as his master pulled a baton and long dagger from off their places on the wall. The little boy flinched away from the tools of torture he knew would be used on him if he didn't do exactly as told. _

_ "Good, from the look in your eyes it seems as though you understand the situation. You are quite a smart child! All the more reason to keep you. So, if you do understand, then I will tell you this; You shall call me Alexander-sama, and you shall obey every single order I issue or else I will mercilessly beat you down to the ground on the spot.. Do you get me?" Alexander quite obviously swished around the heavy and hard baton. Rin nodded his head up and down shakily without a sound. However, this seemed not to be the right course of action as his master walked up to him and kicked him right in the stomach, sending the light boy flying easily. "That was not what you should have done! I always want a 'Hai, Alexander-sama,' or a 'No, Alexander-sama,'. Now! Say it!" With the last word the tall man walked over to Rin who coughed up blood, and as the boy was trying to get up, the man hit him across the head; sending him right down again. "SAY IT!" His master mercilessly boomed over again. _

_ "H-Hai… A-…A-Alexander-s-sama." Rin's voice was croaky from screaming and it hurt all over just to use his breath and make the words out. _

_ "Well don't just lay there and tell me.. GET UP!" Alexander hit his precious 'pet' once more with the baton, forcing the child up onto one knee with an arm across his chest in loyalty. The 8-year-old was covered in his own blood and vomit, and smelled of char and dirt. The rich man simply made a face and turned around in satisfaction at his successful lesson. He then left the basement room and went into the fresh air and beautiful starry night. Rin watched in remorse as the sky and cool air graced him momentarily before he was once more left in the dark, damp, and awful-smelling room. _

_ Mr. Alexander could not seem to call the police because his phone was burned down along with the rest of his house, and his car had been low on gas on his way up so that wouldn't work. So perhaps that was fortunate for Rin since he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else. _

_ However, Rin's master came in the next day in the afternoon to teach him another 'lesson'. This was one that wouldn't allow Rin to run away when he took him outside in 2 days. The man would also lock up his 'pet' whenever he was done with him. And by lock up that meant that the child was chained to a wall by a leather choker on his neck, and he was made to sleep like that. Upright against the cold cinder-block wall. It was uncomfortable and painful, but the only words to be spoken were 'Hai or No, Alexander-sama' or perhaps if more than just a confirmation was needed then he could speak more and retell the accounts asked. If both of these were not the case though, he was to be silent or be beaten. This was taught through multiple lacerations across his body with a knife; further demolishing any resemblance the cloth on his body may seem to actual clothes. _

_ The next day passed with more beatings for no reason, and lessons on how to be a proper 'pet'. So basically no major incident. In Rin's perspective of course._

_ The day after that, however, Rin was finally released from the basement into the world above once more. The sun hurt his eyes, and the bruises and gashes on his body pained him to almost death when he had to walk… But at least he was outside once more. The air was not filled with the smell of his blood, vomit, and… his un-taken-care-of bladder contents. Rin twitched his lips upwards unconsciously, his dull eyes regaining some light. He was still hungry and smelled terrible though, and the leather strap was tightened around his neck, a chain linked to it leading to the hand of his one and only master. There was no escaping in his condition and situation. The butler, having nothing to do for the past few days, had built up a small hut-like shelter. The reason for this was for their lack of communication to the outside world down the mountains, and their—of course—burned down mansion. Rin was still satisfied by his work, having been able to do something that destructive earned him praise from father. _

_ Alexander had walked over to his butler, dragging his 'pet' along behind him. Butler had cringed and recoiled slightly as the two came into view, his main focus being the poor child that didn't even resemble a human at this point. He honestly didn't care to take in details, for it was all red blood, gashes, purple and green bruises, and places where a choker and ropes had obviously restrained the dark blue-haired boy. RIn's tail, hanging limply to show his melancholy and exhaustion, also had dried blood on it. _

_ "Butler, clean _it _off and lend it your coat. Even though it's my slave, I still have standards." Alexander states, tugging on the chain and throwing it over to his older servant, causing Rin to stagger towards the butler and then fall to his knees._

_ "I… I understand sir.." The old man then walked towards a river some few feet behind the initial tree line, Rin obediently following behind with a dullness in his—to the butler's surprise—now-grey eyes. The man had always found it weird that this child's eyes turned different colors with their owner's mood. _

_ When they arrived at the slow-paced river, the old butler had made a decision. If Rin was able to run and get out of his sight in 10 seconds, far away into the forest, then he would leave him be and that would be it. However, if Rin wasn't able to get away in time, then butler would start after him, and bring him back. Simple as that. _

_ So, executing the plan, the man took off his coat and leaned down into the dark blue-haired child's ear whispering, "I will give you ten seconds to run away down along this river before I do something about it. Take my coat so you have something to wear after you have washed yourself later on when you're safe. Now go!" The last part was yelled fairly loud, and Rin started, stumbling back and grabbing the coat, before running off as told; alongside the river in a stupor. _

_ The butler watched as Rin stumbled about, blood starting to flow from the wounds now opened once more. However, the boy ran away out of sight just as ten seconds passed, just like Butler knew he would. _

'_That child has the stubbornness and willpower of a god.' The man thought as he sighed, knowing this was going to be a big 'oops' when he walked back to his master empty-handed. It would be alright though, they would not have any more time to waste on the boy, since they would be rebuilding their mansion and economical status. Getting back on the right track would take 5-7 years at most, and hopefully that would be just enough time for the child to get far, far away. 'Goodbye..'_

_ Rin ran for his life, legs cracking and cramping, and every inch of his body splitting as his wounds reopened. It hurt so much, yet he didn't stop. Not when five minutes had past of running, nor ten. It was only at fifteen minutes of his non-stop terrified sprint, did he collapse and pant heavily, coughing up blood. Two minutes passed with nothing but his breathing trying to calm down. Then, a twig broke and Rin snapped his head into the general direction of the sound, seeing a split-tailed cat sitting in front of the ruins of what looked like a small shrine._

_ "__**Hey! What are you doing here?**__" Rin was shocked, this voice was in the demon language that his father had taught him. "__**My name is Kuro!**__" The cat meowed, jumping down a few steps and walking up to the bleeding and collapsed child. Suddenly, it recoiled slightly as it got too close. "__**Agh! You smell really bad.. are you okay? You're bleeding everywhere and,**__" The cat looked towards Rin's lower half, "__**I don't thing a leg normally bends that way.. You also smell like Shiro! It's faint but you can't fool me!**__" The onslaught of words only served to confuse the grey-eyed boy, and he tried to get away, cautious of the animal even though it looked harmless. "__**What are you backing away for? How about we get you cleaned up first?**__" _

_ Rin watched in horror of being hurt even more as the cat named Kuro grew to 10 times its normal size and loomed over his small trembling frame. And… Shiro? Shiro was… Father. The boy's eyes suddenly turned bright blue as they widened, looking up at the bakeneko. _

_ "__**Y-You…. S-Shiro… was m-my…F-…F-Father…**__" Rin's voice was raspy as he called out to the cat, coughing up blood and going limp. His adrenaline was gone at this point. Kuro panicked, seeing the small person's eyes closing. Even the cat knew that bleeding everywhere was terribly bad. _

_ "__**H-Hold on! Shiro was your dad? Oi! Don't die on me!"**__ Kuro yowled, nuzzling into Rin's neck and licking his cheek. Of course with his large tongue it felt kinda sand-papery even more, but it also felt kinda good to Rin. It was warm. Suddenly he felt so cold. Was it always like this? No, he was…? The movement of him being picked up by the back of his collar didn't even register, but when he opened his eyes he realized he was being dipped into the river, getting soaked to the bone. Rin unconsciously shivered as he was pulled out again and laid down on the ground. The bakeneko was trying to delicately get off his large shirt, but ended up just ripping it off along with his pants. Now it was even colder than before, and it hurt so much it was unbearable. _

_ Kuro realized that this person's wounds were a lot worse than he had originally thought. As the cat rolled Rin over, it came as a huge surprise that Kuro found a tail coming out of the boy's lower back, a continuation of the spine. _

_ "__**Wait… Are you a demon?**__" It was so obvious now that Kuro looked closely. Sharp teeth, pointed ears… A tail…. and the unmistakeable smell of Hell that was blocked by the metallic smell of blood before. How could he have missed it? 'Well, that makes no difference to me, but I guess I'll have to lick him clean and wrap him in that coat that he was carrying… and warmth… I can provide that!' _

_ Rin squirmed as a large tongue licked him all over; it hurt, but it also cleaned his wounds—as he found. It also.. tickled? Hm, he hadn't used that word in a while. _

_ Then, after Kuro deemed the small demon child clean front and back, the cat balanced on his hind legs, and grabbed Rin underneath his back with two paws, lifting the boy down onto the spread-out coat. Finally, Kuro squeezed a paw delicately under his new small friend's back, and curled up around him, the cat's fur insulating the heat and warming Rin up almost instantly. They both fell into a deep sleep, with Kuro purring, and the ghost of a peaceful expression on Rin's face._

_**That was how their partnership had started, and Kuro had grabbed Rin's sword from the ruins of the mansion the next day without notice.**_

_**However, all over Tokyo and the surrounding cities, adults and children everywhere were struck with fear about news of two important estates being burned down. But with unimaginably hotter flames, said by people who saw a glimpse of the fire, to be blue flames. A panic arose to the citizens, for this was just like the club burning down a year ago, but what was the connection?**_

Rin sat up suddenly, biting a chunk of skin out of his forearm in his panic.

'_Oh, it was just a dream..' _It was a good thing that the blood had only gotten on his pants, and the rest was reluctantly swallowed. Now it started to hurt. Rin silently got up from the bed and held his arm, the muscles and veins already slowly coming together to form the skin. "I really am a monster, huh?" He said quietly, taking off his shirt and wrapping it around his arm so he didn't have to look. Glancing at Yukio to make sure he was still sleep, the teen then immediately left the room, closing the door on the way out as slow as possible, and then hurried to the roof. The sunrise always calmed him down a little, and the beautiful view made him think that the world could be really pretty and nice after all.

He jumped up onto the smaller and highest place on the roof, and called out, "**Kuro!**" And right away a large dark figure came bounding from rooftop to rooftop, and toppled him over.

"**Hey Rin! Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream again?**" The cat said, getting up and curling around Rin so the boy could lean back comfortably.

"**Yeah, ha ha, can't seem to forget..**" Rin said slowly, eyes shimmering to a rich dark blue. The conversation didn't continue for a while after that, for the two were watching as a fiery orange orb came over the horizon, lighting up the sky and bringing a content smile to Rin's face. It was a true expression, one that hadn't been on his face ever since he could remember. It was only until after the sky started turning a light blue that Rin finally got up from his warm companion, and headed down to the lower part of the roof, reaching for the doorknob. "See ya Kuro!" The cat waved a large paw, and then shrunk to a normal size, slinking away to some place else for a few hours.

Rin turned back to the stairs leading down into the dormitory, the pathway seeming daunting. Yet all the boy could feel was contentedness, and he leapt down on light feet, noiseless, making his way to the kitchen. Today was Monday and he had to make lunch and breakfast for Yukio and himself.

"**Time to start another day!"**

_**Hey guys! It's been forever my goodness, and I'm sorry for that! 5 months? About that much time? I don't know, but I hoped you liked this kind of.. filler chapter? I was hoping to make it before the gap between updates got too long, but I never seemed to want to work on it. Rin will be constantly switching from demon language to English, and I'm sure you all know that difference so just be looking out for that. Also, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, because we all know that despite me taking forever to check this over and make sure it's all congruent, I will mess up with an explanation or fail to make something clear. So! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and welcome to all those that have newly joined (perhaps)! I will see you all in the next one! Love ya!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Rebbecah (Guest): Thank you very much for your kind words! Here it is! **

**crazydutchy: Of course! I would really hate to leave you guys hanging, because I get really bummed out when a good story does that to me, so I will finish this at any costs! And yeah, my inspiration was from Tokyo Ghoul because my own idea was a bit too gruesome. Thanks for your review! **

**Letty-Chan19: Yes yes, I am quite the sadist aren't I? And of course Alexander-sama is de-**

Alexander: Shut up peasant!

**Okay-, well, trust me on this one. He will be dealt with sufficiently. *Grins* I have made this chapter present time, don't worry! Plus, that KuroRin partner ship is one of my favorites and the cutest ever, yes! HERE IS MORE!**

**Welcome back my sweet children! To a land where anyone can be killed off and treated cruelly no matter who they are! You better believe I don't own Blue Exorcist. Gays everywhere. But the setting is in the same week as the last chapter.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

It was Friday and all of the exwires had gathered to face their punishment in the old abandoned boy's dormitory. They had misbehaved greatly the previous days (It was mostly just Bon and Izumo who had the fight), and so everyone had to take the blame, sitting with the getting-increasingly-heavier-rocks—or Bariyon, as is their actual name—in their lap. Everyone groaned, wondering when this was going to end. And of course there was a test of their abilities coming up soon, but they had no idea when _that _was going to come up, so it was a mystery, and their minds drifted back to the pain that was getting awfully worse by the minute. Yukio was watching with a blank expression, but they all could see the slight upturn of his lips.

_He's… enjoying this… isn't he? _The exwires all thought depressingly.

They looked up as their 'teacher' stood up from his seat, and told them something that made them cringe, "I shall be leaving now to run an errand, and should be back about two or three hours from now. Your punishment will have been fulfilled by then. Bye!" Yukio then turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The rocks only got heavier.

It had been only about ten minutes after Yukio left, and Izumo and Bon had been getting agitated at each other for quite some time now, but they grimaced as they felt the pain in their bent legs increase because of the Bariyon. Everyone else felt the same, hating that their fellow two friends had put them in this situation just because they were angry over some little thing. Rin, seemingly always in the middle of the fight, had a straight—yet quite tired—face. Like he couldn't handle this anymore. Shiemi eyed the dark blue-haired teen carefully, then she suddenly blurted out.

"Rin, do you not feel the pain of the Bariyon?" She regretted it after she said it, for everyone suddenly stopped and looked towards the teen, who froze, uncomfortable with the attention.

Now that she mentioned it, everyone realized that Rin did look quite fine. Izumo was about to retort with something distasteful, but the lights then went out. Someone made a shrieking kind of noise, and Rin suspected that it was probably Konekomaru. He seemed like the type.

But there was a rumbling noise, and Rin immediately turned his attention to the closet facing opposite them. A creature burst out from inside, heading toward them. _How did that get in there, I didn't even sense it before… Perhaps it was summoned? _Rin thought quickly, shoving off his rock with ease. Shiemi suddenly had an idea, and she called out, "Ni!" The small demon complied, thick roots quickly multiplying from its belly and growing out to block the demon's way. Rin quietly thanked her brilliant and quick thinking, and threw her rock away, along with everyone else's.

"Whoa!" Bon exclaimed as his probably-more-than-100-pounds-at-this-point rock was simply tossed as if it was nothing. "Rin-… what?"

However, the teen had already moved on, climbing through the roots to get to the awfully familiar demon before them. _It can't be.._ Rin thought, as the demon came into view. However, to everyone's surprise, it suddenly just split in half. One side went towards Rin, and the other towards the rest of the group. Shima yelled at Rin about 'where the hell did he think he was going?', since the teen had separated from them. And honestly, Rin just thought that he should take out the demon with his sword, but now that he thought about it, he couldn't let the others know he was a demon himself. This whole splitting-up idea sounded appealing now, and Rin decided to voice his thoughts.

"I-I'll… take…o-one.." His hoarse voice sounded to the group, and before they could gape in astonishment at his voice or disapprove, Rin burst through the door and left in a hurry, with the demon close on his heels.

The demon barreled down the hall after him, but Rin was swift, and jumped off walls and the floor to reach a larger room at the end of the hall. This demon was sensitive to light, so if he could just turn on the light in the electric room…

Immediately the teen turned into the room ahead of him, inwardly sighing in relief that he got the right place. The switches to all the electricity in the dorms had been turned off, and as he went to go turn them on, an explosion sounded behind him. Rin turned to see that the monster had made its way in right after him, and was now salivating disgustingly, ready to devour. Rin thought that perhaps he didn't need his sword, and instead crouched down and got ready to attack.

"…" Sensing a presence behind him, Rin quickly turned to see a figure standing in the shadows. _That smell… Igor Neuhaus. _As if on cue, the man stepped forward. "..Not going to draw your sword?" He said slowly.

Rin said nothing in response. What _could _he say?

"Silent treatment?" Igor said in slight irritation, then more to himself, "…Well, you never really spoke anyway… Whatever."

Rin, although ever so poker-faced, almost seemed bored. Igor turned on him angrily, "Fine! Go! My pet!" As he spoke the words, the monster which had been still just before, now burst into action behind Rin, who tried to dodge but had himself flung into the wall.

"…Gh!" The air left his lungs as his back hit the concrete. Rin dropped to his knees and jumped back as the demon attacked relentlessly. However, there was a faint noise heard above him—in the ceiling?—that sounded like… a click of the tongue? It was quickly followed by a '_shhh!' _from a familiar voice. The boy looked up for a brief moment and tilted his head slightly, sensing the depth and range of the noise and how it reflected off of multiple bodies in the…. vent, is what it sounded like. This, of course, all took place in but a moment, being noticed by only one person. Which, surprisingly, was not Igor.

A sharp-toothed grin spread, "We've been found out already~."

The dark blue-haired boy strategically backed up into the main switch and flipped it; The light turned on once more. There was almost no competition.

The monster screeched and reeled back several paces due to the intense light. Rin's pupils merely turned to slits to keep out the light, and the several onlookers shivered unconsciously.

"Enough of this! End it!" Igor, angry he hadn't realized Rin's plan to back up to the light switch, now demanded the demon to attack once more. It acknowledged the order and jumped on Rin, both of them struggling to gain control. Saliva dripped from the creature's mouth and landed on the teen's exposed arm, causing some of the flesh around the area to burn. It was venom.

Finally Rin decided he would start to concentrate more, and brought up his feet to powerfully kick the beast several feet in the air. Then he grabbed the sheathed sword from his back and batted the demon into the wall. However, it got up once more, staggering. _Perhaps I should just get rid of the source.._ Rin thought. There wasn't much to it, all he had to do was break Igor's concentration and have his own 'pet' turn on him. Alright! Mission set.

The teen wasn't much for dirt (**A/N: in the sense of being mean/poking fun or being scary, not actual soil**), because he loved full-on fights to the death the most, but such a thing was needed now.

Neuhaus wondered why everything seemed like it was at a stand-still, something wasn't right. Then, he angrily watched as Rin sighed in boredom.

In actuality, Rin was just taking a deep breath to get ready; He was interested at the prospect of winning a fight through nothing but mind games. Suddenly, Rin picked up the very faint sound of padded, long finger nails rapping on the tin of the vent above. Mephisto? Only he could make that noise with those claws of his.

Igor picked up Rin looking up quickly at the vent. _Did he hear something? _They _better not mess this up! I _am _going to get my revenge. _

'_They', _were the staff of the True Cross Order assigned to watch over the 'strength and strategy on the field' test that was taking place at this very moment. Rin had picked up on that sole train of thought only by chance, and now he understood. _They did all of this just because they wanted to test our strength? _A small spark started in his heart. He had become so attached to his friends that seemed like the only people who cared about him, and they were just going to get hurt because of a _test!_ Rin had no idea what he was feeling, he had never really felt anger. _What… is this?_

Igor looked down and his eyes widened in surprise to see deadly narrowed eyes with slits where circles should have been. Rin's eyes were now swirling with the color red. Mephisto cursed in urgency at the atmosphere which seemed to lower and rise at the same time. This was really going to be bad for everyone, but he was a bit too slow on the uptake of the problem. The boy vanished in a flash and suddenly appeared right behind the terrified instructor, eyes glowering with a sword raised to slice his head in half.

Mephisto quickly jumped from an opening in the vent and flashed towards Rin, smacking him into a wall and going up to him. Fortunately, there was no need for such panic, since Rin had never actually drawn his sword and instead had intended to knock Igor out (though it probably still would have knocked his head clean off of his shoulders). The demon king sighed and looked down at his little kin. _Still so cute… _He thought. The dark blue-haired teen looked up, and the bloody red color had drained from his eyes, along with the slits, and now he had those doe eyes again, blue and seemingly-innocent, looking up at the school director.

"Have fun?" Mephisto grinned and saw that Rin had actually scared Igor without doing much, and now his pet had looked at him angrily, screeched, and then bore down on him. The staff now clambered down from the vents as well and killed the demon before it could do any damage.

"**Just what are you plotting?**" Rin said, inducing a laugh from his mentor.

"**Wait and find out my dear boy.~**" The demon sang, backing up and motioning for the others (including Igor) to go back into the vent. They all left in a hurry, and that's when Rin realized that Yukio hadn't been in that group, and neither had he felt the group's presence until he had groped further. It must have been Mephisto's magic, and Yukio could not just have _not _been told about the test, so he was probably with the other group.

Speaking of the other group….?

**ON THE OTHER END **

When the lights had turned back on again, the group in the room had cheered quickly, and Bon and Konekomaru had continued chanting. Shiemi had been getting weaker trying to keep up Nii's power, and then finally collapsed when the monster had broken through the vines. Shima then slightly helped by stabbing the creature in the face with his staff, but was then flung back by it. Izumo seemed almost frozen in fear, and Bon had been picked up by his neck, but he kept chanting and finally found its sutra. They would have cheered when they won, and they did, but it was kinda defeated, and Shima only groaned.

They lay back now, thinking back on the fight.

"Hey, where's Rin?" Shima said, sitting up with a grimace.

Bon seemed surprised, like he had expected their friend to be back by then. "Huh? Oh… He's not back yet! Oi! We need to go help him!"

Everyone tried to get up, and shakily stood to their feet. However, they all stopped when they looked up and saw Rin standing in front of them.

"Ah! Christ man! Don't scare us like that." Bon said with a sigh. He looked around and everyone was frozen in a ridiculous pose. They all regained their composure.

Rin put up his hands in a, 'what?' gesture, but then turned serious as he saw that Shima was holding his arm, Bon had a red mark around his neck, and Shiemi was laying down with her eyes half-closed. The teen made eye contact with his friend and Bon answered, knowing what he was asking. "We're fine… What about you though, man? You went off all on your own, just how did you…" Bon trailed off as he spotted the flesh on Rin's upper arm burning, and unbeknownst to him, Rin's head was bleeding down the back of his shirt due to him flying into the walls twice. "Oi, are you okay dude…" Mephisto suddenly dropped out of the ceiling along with Yukio and the other exorcists.

"Surprise!~ This was such a wonderful and successful test if I do say so myself! Though it seems as though some may be a little more behind than others…" Izumo looked away at those words, and the demon continued. "Now, since some of us have sustained some injuries, let us go to the infirmary and get you guys checked, hm.~"

Bon thought for a moment, then spoke, "How will we be graded on this..?"

Mephisto laughed, "Oh don't worry, you'll be graded based on participation and use! So think about that." Then he left along with most of the staff. The exclusion being Yukio, who hadn't spoken since the whole revelation began.

The green-eyed teen sent everyone to the infirmary, and roused Shiemi, telling Bon to watch her on the walk to the nurse. The room seemed very empty, and Bon looked back at the two brothers as he left, eyes widening as he saw he blood dripping from Rin's head. Then he had to leave.

Yukio turned to his brother, who seemed to want to say something.

"Neuhaus… i-is d-dangerous.." Yukio's eyes widened. Rin stood there silently, waiting patiently for an answer to his statement.

"Nii-san… I shall speak to him about it .. along with Mephisto." Rin could only imagine the talk they would have, but he soon perished the thought. The only thing he could think of was just the sound of laughing and gunshots. Not very pretty.

Rin nodded to his brother that he understood, "I shall now… make sure no one is suspicious… of me not getting t-treatment.." The teen then left, blood staining the back of his white shirt. At first Yukio had no idea of what his older brother was talking about, then he realized that it would be weird if Rin didn't have bandages for his severe (in human standards) injury. _His caution and intellect could possibly far surpass mine many times over and I would never know. _

**WITH RIN**

"**Your brother is right my cute son, and that caution and intellect is going to be tested a lot from now on, so make sure you don't lose, for daddy, okay?" **Satan's words were whispered into Rin's ears as he left the room, and the teen nodded, with a glazed-over look in his eyes.

**Herro! It's me again, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I may have made, or something I may not have clearly explained for you to understand. Feel free to ask me anything, and I shall answer the best I can. Thank you very much for your kind words and support so far! I really do appreciate it very much! I shall see you once more in the next one! Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Letty-Chan19: Sorry for the confusion! In the first chapter they were sent to exorcise a demon, but upon finding Rin, he looked so much like a human that they figured he was just really good at running around or something, so they don't know that he's a demon yet. It's a loop-hole that I can't fix now. Do you use metric units? 100 pounds in customary units is equal to about 45 kilograms in metric, if that's what you were looking for. You can search it on the internet if you're confused. Shishishi! Cuteness overload! Rin seems to speak nervously only because he isn't used to english, and using his vocal chords in general.**

**Bittersweet Alchemist: Shishishi! Rin doesn't exactly realize that the one who has helped him get through so much when no one else would, is the one person that everybody hates and wants to kill. Of course, Rin does get the just that his father isn't exactly a good person, but I mean, what would you do if you were in his situation? You don't know much about the man except that he has been there for you in your hardest times—kinda difficult to turn against him. There is also the fact that Satan has also been trying to slowly gain full control over Rin, because he's a valuable asset. Satan doesn't want Rin to realize that he needs to defeat the evil that is his father.**

**As always, thank you very much for reviewing! I hope I'm answering your questions adequately!**

**Now lets get on with the story!**

It was another Monday, and another day where Rin realized that he was up way too early for a person who still has to function. 5:00 in the morning? Even Yukio would still be sleeping for another 2 hours, so Rin silently creeped out of the dorm room and down to the kitchen.

It's basically the only place where he feels comfortable.

Ukobach was still sleeping, with Kuro at his side. Rin walked up to the two of them, feeling warm and.. happy? Yes, that was what they called it. The teen patted their heads accordingly, and quickly got to work with breakfast and lunch so he would be able to take his time. Ukobach and Kuro woke up sniffing the air in satisfaction, bouncing around the kitchen before they took their respective places at Rin's side.

"**Ne, Rin! What are you making today?" **Kuro asked, licking his lips and flicking his tail around in anticipation.

"A-a.. Western S-Style dish!" Kuro smiled and nodded, remembering that Rin had wanted to practice his english even around the demon cat, so that he could get used to the way that the exqwires moved their tongues around and used smoother-sounding noises. Rin's voice was still hoarse from misuse most of the time, but he could get over that soon.

For some reason, even though cooking made Rin more calm than anything else, the teen felt as though something could go terribly wrong today….

Of course! It was a Monday, and Shima had told him that Mondays should be feared. That must be it! Some regular ominous feeling, perhaps?

_Oh well.._ Rin thought casually, going on with his cooking.

As usual, Rin went about his day in regular school without much difficulty.

Of course there was the fact that everyone looked at him weird, which made him nervous because there were so many people watching him, but it passed calmly and nothing ever happened.

However, when it came to exorcist school, Rin seemed to light up, as the others had noticed. (Shima laughed and pointed out that the teen's face looked the same as usual but that earned him a smack to the back of his head from Bon.)

Everyone agreed though, the boy seemed to get extremely interested when they were going over the different types of demons.

In reality, Rin was comparing the knowledge that the books had on the demons to the knowledge that he had. There were ones that he hadn't heard of before of course, but Father had told him most of what he needed to know.

The hour went by pretty quick, and everyone got up to leave; Rin being the one exception, noticing that Yukio had something to say to him. The rest of the exqwires left the room, and soon everything lapsed into silence.

Yukio cleared his throat before starting the sure-to-be one-sided conversation.

"I have… talked, with Mephisto about Neuhaus." The taller teen pushed up his glasses.

_Oh wow there was a pause right there. _Rin thought, suspecting that his idea on what would happen—if the two tried to 'speak' with each other it would end in a bunch of bullets and laughter—was right.

"…However, that _demon_ didn't give me an exact answer, and so I believe your suspicions about Neuhaus-sensei are correct, Nii-san." Yukio ended the conversation right then, and briskly walked towards the door—obviously ready for some time to calm down.

Suddenly, Rin's eyes darted towards the open window, and .5 seconds after, he had jumped right out of it and sped away into the far distance from tree to tree. Yukio didn't even have any time to react, but as he watched Rin just ultimately_ demolish _the trees that he kicked off of, he was glad that his brother had at least left a trail to follow if need be.

Sure enough, that trail was highly needed.

When Yukio had laid down to sleep at one o'clock in the morning, Rin still hadn't even made an appearance, and that meant something _big. _Usually the teen would be there as a comfort to Yukio and stay on the edge of the bed until his little brother fell asleep, but tonight there was no sign of him, and even though the younger twin was tired as hell, he was worried. _Nii-san seemed like he had sensed something.. If so, I should check on that damn principal of ours._

So, Mephisto angrily answered the door when Yukio knocked for the 12th time, and the teen immediately questioned where Rin had gone. Now _that _set off a huge grin on the man's face, and it pissed the hell out of Yukio.

"Where is my brother?" Yukio insisted.

"Now now, I have no idea where your brother has gone, I just find it curious how _you were not able to keep an eye on him yet again. _I'm surprised he can slip through your fingers so easily—wonder what he'll end up like this time…" Mephisto said the last part almost to himself, but Yukio heard it. That was an incredibly sore subject to touch down on, and the man knew it. Yukio practically tore down the door on his way out.

Mephisto narrowed his eyes at his destroyed entrance, but sighed. _Still, Rin-chan has quite the nose, I could barely even smell Amaimon. _

Yukio was so very reluctant to do it, but he called up the exqwires at the ungodly hour, and even though they were all groggy, once the teacher mentioned that his brother had been missing since class ended, they all sounded much more lively and shuffling could be heard as they hurried to meet up at the designated building.

20 minutes later they all stood behind the exorcist school, looking at the path of severely-damaged trees.

Bon whistled, "Holy crap, he did all this?" As far as they could see, there was a straight line of trees that about 1 in 3 were damaged where the teen had obviously landed and then took off again. "It's like he's not even human!" Yukio could have cringed right then if he weren't so bent on figuring out the possibilities of what could have possibly set Rin off.

Shima squinted at the horizon, "Ya know… that goes a pretty long way, Sensei…. How are we supposed to catch up with him?"

"Good question, Shima. I have vehicles that I prepared in advance." Yukio answered, pushing up his glasses.

"Vehicles?" Everyone said in unison.

And soon they were standing in front of 6 motorcycles that were lined up on one side of the building. One for each of them—Izumo, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, and Yukio himself. No one questioned just what methods Yukio used to get the sleek, black bikes, but they all got on and revved up the engines, ready to go. Of course Yukio had also somehow found the time to put a kind of silencing technology on the vehicles so that they wouldn't wake up the whole city.

And so, they all sped off after the trail of dying trees towards what could be an extremely dangerous situation.

**WITH RIN**

Rin's frantic sprint had turned into a careful walk on the ground for the past 2 hours, because the teen had felt that he was getting close, and you couldn't be too careful with a thing like what he was getting himself into. The sun had long since set and Rin was wondering if Yukio had gotten worried yet. _Who would worry about you? _ A small voice in the back of his head tried to crawl forward, but Rin pushed it back once more. The extremely powerful demon that had spawned was toned down now, and Rin could only be so calm because it seemed as though it wasn't going to do anything yet…. And the smell was familiar. Better not waste energy that he might need later anyway.

A small clearing came up ahead, and Rin was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize the looming presence come up behind him.

That was his first mistake; never get distracted with a crazy high-leveled demon lurking around.

A fist smacked into the back of his head, which sent him to the ground—rebounding right off the dirt. And that was the first emergency alert warning that went off in Rin's mind. This thing could conceal its identity so well that the teen couldn't tell it was there because he was slightly distracted. A clawed hand stabbed itself right through his middle, causing Rin to cough up blood.

"Ne ne, little brother~ Did you miss me?" Amaimon's sickening voice cut through the agonizing pain shooting up his body, but all Rin did was growl defensively. "I'll take that as a no then?~ Ya know, brother asked me to check out the estate that was suddenly built up in these mountains without his permission, and I snooped around a bit and found this old thing!" The green-haired demon pulled out a small pouch and opened it, revealing a rotting child's finger. The nail was black. Rin's eyes narrowed, the hole in his stomach protesting as he tried to get up, but Amaimon stomped on him and went back to his explaining. "I was surprised that even though it seemed so old, it was still in one piece! There were a lot others, but they were in the same state. Now, who would just keep a bunch of old kid's fingers? They were all preserved with something." Amaimon then just stood with his foot pushing down on Rin's back so the teen couldn't get up.

"Y-You're… quite t-talkative." Rin ground out, bending his arm backwards and grabbing his older brother's leg, swinging the green-haired man into the trees despite his obviously disadvantaged position. Rin then immediately jumped up onto a tall tree opposite of Amaimon, waiting for the latter to make a move.

Suddenly, the noise of muffled engines came to the two, and as the wind changed direction, making the demons downwind, Rin caught a whiff of Yukio and 5 others. _They came to find me! I wasn't forgotten! _Something made Rin extremely happy at that fact, and he was about to go greet them when he saw a blur of green shoot out towards them. _Shit, I forgot about Amaimon! _

Rin launched himself after the man, tackling him straight out of the air and pummeling him into the ground in an instant. Rin then took out Kurikara and stabbed through Amaimon's abdomen several times without even unsheathing her. Then, Rin grabbed the demon by the collar and threw him far off into the distance, hoping he would stay down for a bit. The blue-eyed teen then jumped up into a tree on the rim of the clearing, and watched as the group of six piled into the area not long after.

"…I thought I saw something get thrown from over here…" Yukio looked around him, the others following suit. Rin shook the branch he was on, waving a hand out through the leaves at his brother.

"..ukio.." Everyone whirled around, scared for their life.

"Christ man! I told you to stop scaring us like that!" Bon grabbed onto his chest, trying to calm his heart down. "Get down here!"

Rin didn't know what to do about that. He had a huge hole in his shirt where Amaimon has stabbed through him, and blood all around the edges of it and on Kurikara. The wound still looked like it was a scar, but that would go away fairly quickly.

"Rin?" Bon started to walk towards the branch, but was surprised when Rin hung down from the branch (only shoulders and up—down?—showing) and forced a smile. Nobody exactly noticed that it was fake, they just thought it was blissful progress. "Woah there, what are you even doing out here in the first place? You took forever!" Ryuji made an angry face, but stopped when there was the slight noise of a hammer banging on wood. However, it stopped almost right after it started. Pitch dark, in the middle of the night, who would be doing construction out here?

"Yukio." Rin looked at his brother, motioning for the tall teen to go over to him. When the green-eyed boy got there, he was immediately pulled right up into the tree, much to his surprise and the others.

"Woah!"

The two brothers sat up in the tree, and Yukio's eyes widened at the large scar seen to be healing up in view because of a large hole in Rin's shirt. Blood was all over his shirt and his sword. "What happened?"

"Amaimon." Was all that came out of Rin's mouth. "… I-I'll need.. your coat to.. cover up." Yukio nodded eagerly, _Of course; Nii-san can't let anyone else know that he's a demon because of his quick healing._

_I'm gonna need to check out what was going on with the strange smell and construction going on here, _Rin thought, taking off his bloody shirt and using it to wipe off his sword while Yukio took off his long black exorcist trench coat.

Yukio looked over at his brother while he was putting on the coat and quickly turned around once more, embarrassed.

"Everything okay in there? What's going on?" Shima called up to them, voicing everyone's nervousness at the quiet. Yukio then swung down from the tree and everyone was confused on why he was just in a plain white shirt all of a sudden.

But then, Rin dropped down. Everyone was in awe; the teen—though shorter than most—still looked so professional with his sleeves rolled up and Yukio's black trench coat draping around him, Kurikara slung on his back. Yukio almost looked proud for his brother.

The hammer suddenly started up again, off in the distance. Rin ran off towards the noise, motioning for the others to follow. All six of them took after the dark blue-haired teen, trying to keep up.

After running blindly—or what the teens (except Rin) thought it was—they came to another clearing. However, this one led to a cliff-like drop, showing off a large valley with a pristine-white mansion almost finished being rebuilt right in the middle of it.

_Something reeks.. And it's coming from inside there.. _Rin thought, his eyebrows coming together in worry.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?" Yukio asked his older brother, watching as Rin was shocked that he had made a face. _Still can't get used to them being twin brothers… _The rest of the exqwires thought with a sweat drop. Well, they found out they would also take a while to get used to Rin talking.

"This mansion… s-shouldn't be here, should it?" Rin's eyes narrowed, and even though he wasn't angry, it still sent a chill down everyone's spine. "It _reeks._"

Everyone became confused.

"I don't smell anything..?" Shiemi sniffed the air but found nothing out of the ordinary, and neither did anyone else. Rin's body suddenly tensed, and he leaned forward to squint at something—no, some_one_—that was on the roof of the place staring up at them.

"Okumura..?" Bon looked at his friend warily, "What are you doing?" Rin glanced at them, and the person disappeared into the building. The teen made a 'tch' noise, which was all the warning everyone received before Rin rolled off the edge of the cliff and dropped through the air into the trees below. Various cracking noises could be heard.

"HOLY SHIT! OKUMURA-SENSEI!" Bon had panicked and turned to his teacher, who seemed equally as surprised.

"It's okay, don't panic. I have a rope we can climb down, it'll be faster than anything else." Yukio said, pulling out the rope that had been looped through one of the belt loops on his pants, and tying it to a rock, before testing it and gesturing for Bon to go first.

One by one they slid down without too much trouble, and made their way towards the entrance which seemed to have already been sliced open. _T-There're no flames anywhere?!_ Yukio searched for any sign of something melted or blue flames themselves, but found nothing. _What does this mean? _Surprisingly, they all passed without resistance throughout the path where everything was sliced and slashed. It seemed as though all of the mansion's personnel went after one person.

"Everyone watch out, something isn't right-!" Yukio shouted to the 5 other teens, but as they ran into a large central room with pillars lining each side and a carpet leading to a throne, he stopped abruptly. Everyone screeched to a halt behind him, wondering what was wrong.

They soon found out.

Rin was being held in a kneeling position by two burly men, not resisting as far as they could see. Someone with shoulder-length blonde hair and white clothing sat on a throne before him, grinning with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"-my, looks like your friends are here, _demon._" The exqwires caught the last part of the sentence as they came in, and Yukio's eyes widened.

"Nii-san! Run away!" The green-eyed teen screamed, and Rin seemed to come to his senses; turning around to look his little brother in the eyes and whisper in sorrow.

"S-Sorry… Yukio." Rin gave his brother a small defeated smile.

"LISTEN TO ME WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU!" The man from the throne stood up and walked up to Rin until he was inches away from his face. "It seems you have forgotten your manners, hm?" Rin's chin was lifted up by two delicately-gloved fingers, and the man before him smirked. Nobody knew what was going on, but Yukio started to run towards his brother in desperation. _This is wrong, Nii-san wouldn't cower down like this if he were with a normal person! _

The exqwires, realizing that Yukio had taken action, also moved to run to their friend's rescue. However, the blonde man snapped his fingers, and the henchmen replied, 'Hai… - s a m a' before crushing Rin's head into the tile floor. Everybody stopped in shock, the weakest hearted of the exqwires trying not to throw up their dinner.

"R-Rin-chan!" Shiemi screamed, holding her mouth. Said teen only hung limply, gaining a smirk from the man called Alexander-sama.

"Hm~? Looks like you haven't forgotten your basic manners after all." The man then gestured to the two large men at Rin's sides, "You may step back now, he's fine." Yukio, Shiemi, Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, and Izumo all watched in horror as their friend was dropped into his own pool of blood. "Now," Alexander stood up straight, watching Rin with keen eyes, "Your friends are interfering with my plans at the moment, I'm going to need you to dispose of them.." The six stood back in shock, wondering if this man was mental, thinking that Rin would do such a thing..- Suddenly, the teen got up and kneeled before the blonde with an arm crossed over his chest.

"Yes, Master."

Yukio felt strangely like he wanted to laugh, like it was all some joke. It was all a dream, he was just tired. When he woke up he would find everything to be okay-

Rin staggered to his feet, back to the exqwires.

-His brother would be there to give him his breakfast and lunch for the day, and it would always taste amazing no matter what-

Everyone watched as he turned around, grabbing the sheathed Kurikara and putting a hand on the hilt and the sheathe. In the split second that Rin looked up at them, they realized that this couldn't have been him. There was no light whatsoever in the teen's eyes. Yukio was bracing for the fiery heat of hell, but nothing happened when Kurikara was unsheathed. The sword only gleamed brightly in the moonlight filtering in through the hall. _But, _Yukio thought, _Mephisto told me the flames would activate if the sword didn't have the protective layer. _

Bon looked shocked when the blade was shown in its full glory. "K-Kurikara?! It's cracked!" Everyone looked towards him in confusion, but that was when Rin decided to attack. Nobody even saw it coming. Yukio immediately felt the back of his head get slammed with something, and he fell to the ground, limp.

"…R-Run..!" The teen shouted to everyone, before his head hit the floor. In extreme terror, everyone did run. Under normal circumstances, they would have stood their ground and be damned if they died, but something was compelling them, and they all ran out of the mansion in a frenzy to get help. The knew they couldn't handle someone like Rin alone. Even with all six of them.

Rin sighed in relief. His immediate plan was already working on its own.

"Woah~" Alexander clapped, impressed. "You're much faster than before~ I'm so glad you've grown so nicely; Still very cute I see!" Rin could barely hold back his disgust and contempt; this man needed to go to hell once and for all. "However… You still haven't gotten any better with those manners of yours. Oh dear, your sword is horridly cracked, shall I take a look at it for you? Come here." The dark blue-haired teen took a long look at his destroyed treasure, and started a slow walk across the large room.

Unbeknownst to the people in the large hall-like room, the 5 exqwires had found their help already, right when they walked out of the mansion.

"Hello there!~" Mephisto stood before them, and offered for them to follow him up a ladder onto the roof and through a door that led onto a balcony close to the ceiling in the room where Yukio and the others were. The five silently (upon urging from Mephisto) watched the scene fold out below them. Bon painstakingly glued his eyes to the once-beautiful sword that Rin held in his hands.

Rin reached Alexander, and after one last longing look at Kurikara, handed it over to the man. Alexander seemed surprised at how much it actually weighed, but then tossed it behind him distastefully. The teen lunged after it with and outstretched arm, but a large hand from one of the body guards grabbed his neck and threw him backwards.

"Now now, lets not get hasty, hm?" Rin begrudgingly got to his feet, poker face ever-present, and waited there without moving. "Here! Give me a nice warm hug! It has been so long since I've seen you!" The exqwires almost wanted to laugh. A hug? Rin would never even give _them _a hug comfortably, why would-

Their eyes widened as their friend started to move.

Rin walked over to the man and stepped into his embrace—not returning it, mind you—but instead only getting enveloped in a sickeningly-sweet smell of cologne, and white cloth. Alexander was a lot taller than Rin was (heck, most people were), and so the man had to bend down to get close to the boy, and give him a light kiss on the top of his head.

_I'm.. alive? _Yukio had thought all he had seen before was a last scene before he went into the light, but as the throbbing on the back of his head intensified, he realized that Rin hadn't even come close to killing him. But what did it mean? Didn't Rin abandon them? That much was clear, the teen had practically threatened to murder all of them by taking out Yukio first, but the older twin didn't follow-up with his attack even though he clearly didn't kill Yukio. So, Rin wanted them alive? _Better to just wait this one out.. _Yukio thought.

Rin had to use all of his willpower to _not _just kill his master right then and there. "Fufufu… Ah~ you used to try and kill me if I did this, why the sudden change in heart?" Alexander pulled back from the small teen, smiling. "I hope you're not planning anything again.~" Rin flinched away from the blonde before him, and boy it was so obvious to everyone in there. "Hahaha! Whatever," The man shoved Rin to the floor and gestured to a box next to the throne, "Go get that for me and bring it here! Make it _quick!"_ Rin immediately walked over to the box, and was about to reach for it, when—despite the tightly-sealed walls around it—the smell of the stuff inside wafted out and Rin threw his hand over his mouth and nose, falling back and widening his eyes. The exqwires, who had been watching everything with a foul taste in their mouths at the events unfolding before them, wondered what the teen had smelled.

"You _demon! _HURRY IT UP!" Alexander yelled, startling Rin into action and causing the teen to quickly pick up the box and rush it over to the man. The box looked a little heavy.

_This wretched man.. it's time I initiate the plan! _Of course Rin couldn't do everything the same as his original plan, but it would still have the same outcome. So, when the teen reached the man named Alexander, he violently threw the hefty box right into the blonde's face, knocking him backwards onto the floor and rendering him unconscious. One of the two guards restrained Rin, while the other grabbed Kurikara and used it to stab the teen through. The exqwires almost screamed in unison, but Mephisto used his magic to put tape over their mouths, and ushered them out quickly, saying that the show had only just begun, and they needed to find a better place to watch.

The two guards dropped Rin into the blood that had pooled onto the floor below him, and the teen immediately took the advantage to rip the sword out of his middle and slash the two large men in half in one go. Finally, Rin could be free. After this, there would be nothing holding him down, and he would leave everyone he had known before, going to the cave where he was born to kill himself.

Yukio shuddered as his brother killed the two guards almost as easily as he had just ripped the sword out of his stomach. But then, Rin turned around and faced him, eyes pleading to be forgiven, blood sprayed across his trench coat, and walked up to the prone green-eyed teen. "Gomen-na, Yukio." Rin smiled lightly, though nothing else showed that the demon was happy.

"…" Yukio said nothing, only widening his eyes as he looked behind his older brother and spotted Alexander lying on the ground with bloody and slightly-rotted fingers and toes scattered around him, the source being the box that Rin had thrown at him. "Y-You.. that..!" Rin turned to look at the appendages that started to get blacker nails the farther away they scattered. "Ah, those are mine—from a few years ago, but it's okay. Let's go, Yukio." the shorter teen then picked Yukio up and threw him over his shoulder, walking out of the mansion without any hurry.

Once the two had gone out the front door, and without any other distractions, Rin was able to pick up 6 beings hiding on the cliff-top that they had been on before.

"Oh, he found us." Mephisto laughed and waved down at the two, while the 5 exqwires shook in horror at the blood littering all over the black trench coat and Rin's face. The sight of Yukio being flopped down onto the grass limp, was possibly the last thing that could have been a warning that Rin was crazy. Mephisto received a glare from the older Okumura, but only used his magic to keep the five children next to him from getting away. "I suggest you all look at this, it's very crucial for you to see how Rin-kun's character is!" And so they were forced to watch as Rin held up his cracked and bloodied sword, and lit it with blue flames (igniting himself as well), and slowly grew horrifyingly to a height of 3 meters, growing horns out of the sides of his head, and his eyes turing a crimson red. The teen jumped onto the roof of the tall mansion, and jumped even higher, positioning his sword high above his head, and slashing it down quickly. The flames that had coated Kurikara before now flew off of the blade and barreled towards the beautifully-white building and sliced the whole place—and the space around it—into a large rift, and set the structure on fire. It took only moments for everything to be bathed in heat and blue, and Rin's terrifying new form with horns and height appeared right next to the group on the cliff, with Yukio in his arms. Everyone screamed, but couldn't move.

Rin's long pointy ears lowered, and red tears formed in his eyes. He set Yukio down and took off the coat he had so proudly worn before, throwing it next to his brother. Then, the exqwires could finally see all the damage the teen had taken before, with a large scar over his middle, and a large slit in the middle of it, which was still leaking blood. The teen then let his bloody tears fall, and he returned to his normal state. Rin then jumped off the cliff the second time in the same day, and launched himself away from their view. Rin landed on a tall pine tree, and chucked his sword off far into the trees.

Contempt, hatred, fear, sadness. These were all of the emotions that came flooding in as Rin continued to leap from tree to tree, trying to get out of sight of everyone.

There was a large presence beside him all of a sudden, and a sharp pain hit him in the ankle right in mid-air. As the teen looked down, he realized that his right foot had been cut clean off. And the culprit was a man with long blonde hair, with white clothing and a large thick sword with blood all over it in his hands.

Everyone on the cliff watched in horror as Rin was taken down with a scream of pure agony that rang in their ears with a deadly roar.

"Shit. Arthur Auguste Angel.. That damn pretty boy.." Everyone listened in surprise as Mephisto cussed continually, losing his cool for about 30 seconds and taking off the spell that had caused everyone to become immobile.

"Damn Mephisto! Did you know about Rin!? That damn demon is the spawn of Satan?! He nearly killed us!" Bon shouted at the old man, who—in turn—rounded on the delinquent-looking teen in anger.

"Rin would never dare to hurt any of you _IMBECILES_, no matter how I wish he _would, _and all you did was ruin the plan!" The headmaster shouted back at him.

More screeches resounded throughout the valley, causing those on the small ledge to look over to the sounds and gulp as blue flames rose in the sky, billowing outward in an ominous cloud of heat. Mephisto sighed angrily, "Alright children, lets all head back now! I should be getting a call about this very soon." And all that was left of the group was a small poof of a pink cloud.

_**WITH RIN.**_

_I knew it, I shouldn't have trusted them, I shouldn't have trusted anyone ever. _Rin cried and cried, his red tears staining his already-bloody shirt, screaming for help even after he couldn't sense his brother or anyone else anymore. _How could I have ever believed that I could finally settle down? How could I have gone against my instincts despite already knowing what was going to happen?! "_MOMMY, PLEASE, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY ME?! I thought you loved me… I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I burned down the club, I'm sorry I burned down those estates, I'm sorry I killed all those people, I'm sorry Father, I'm sorry I failed you, why did mama never love me…? I'm sorry…. I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry**I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry**..-"

"Shut up you filthy creature!" Was the last thing Rin heard before he was stabbed right through his middle once again and lost consciousness.

_**WITH MEPHISTO AND THE OTHERS**_

Everyone watched in silence as the holographic scene before them ended, and Mephisto rubbed his eyes, clearly angry and tired. "I guess I saved this for nothing…. it's already broken, and so is my little brother's heart." The demon king pulled out Kurikara, but it was snapped in half, and cracks now scattered all over the precious metal. Bon reached for it, but stopped himself. The room fell into another awkward and uncomfortable quiet. No one dared to say anything. It passed like that for minutes, everyone trying to get a grip on what had happened just a few minutes ago, and wondering what to do next. The thoughts all centered around how Rin seemed to be completely and utterly broken. Snapped, like the sword. He would never show anything that he was thinking, but would help someone when he could, even though he seemed so cold, he tried to be so nice. And his words… The room's atmosphere grew darker, and they all frowned at Rin's choice of words before he was forcibly shut up. Everyone shuddered.

There was a ringing noise, and everyone jumped slightly, but Mephisto only sighed and picked up the phone on his desk, nodding and saying yes after a while of silence on his end. "Alright kiddies, _it's time for you to go back to your dorms."_ And there was no argument left in his tone, that was an order. Everyone shuffled out of the room in a stupor, with Yukio left on the couch, still immobile and with a throbbing headache.

"Ah~, alright boy, I hope you like the True Cross headquarters court room!" Mephisto smiled, but his eyes glared menacingly at the door where the 5 teens had left before. Tomorrow was going to be _ n._

**To be continued in the next one my dear children. :) I hope you enjoyed, see you in the next one. **

**And don't be afraid to ask questions! Maybe I can get the next one out sooner than how long this took.** **Sorry about all the mistakes I may have made, too, I'm not going to profread this because I would just like to get this out to you guys.**


End file.
